Even if the World is against You
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: Life has been better for Hiro Hamada since reuniting with Baymax, two years ago. Good news, the gang are now graduates of SFIT. They're all pursuing their careers as super heroes. A girl appears, Hiro's life has a little turn. A new villain arrives, stirring up the neighborhood. Challenges are bound to get in their way...they don't know the first thing about this villain. (HiroXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, nice to meet you all. MoonfireHikari here.**

**As I had stated, this story is an AU, though it happens following the event of the movie, duh...  
I added up about Aunt Cass knew about their career and almost the whole city does. They are paid monthly, like a paycheck for what they did. Well, they only claimed it when they need the money. I will explain more as the story progress. Do give it a read, please.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Hiro, he's getting away!" a familiar voice, one of the superheroines, warned her leader.

"Got it, Gogo!" Hiro replied, rushing onto Baymax 2.0, who had his back ready for him.

They rushed in with Baymax's thrusters. Stopping in front of their target, the burglar didn't know what to do. He turned back only to find the other members of the all-time superheroes had caught up to him. He held out a knife towards Hiro and Baymax, breathing frantically.

"That's the end of the line!" the one in green, who goes by the nickname Wasabi, said.

"Yeah, turn yourself in…or we can do that for you," Hiro said with a sly smile.

He got off Baymax's back. The latter informed that he had already called the police. The knife was dropped and so was the one holding it. The burglar fell to his knees when he heard that. He gave small chuckles as he stood in the middle of the gang. The police soon arrived, taking the man into custody. An old woman, who had fallen victim to the burglar, thanked them, and so did the police.

"Good work, guys. Now let's go back to Aunt Cass. She must be worried sick," Hiro said, sighing in the process.

"By the way, where's Honey?" Wasabi asked, turning to Gogo.

Chewing on her chewing gum like always, she replied, "She's been out scouting a helper for Aunt Cass."

Hiro, surprised to hear his aunt's name, asked, "Aunt Cass needs a helping hand? Why?"

"Why don't you ask her…?" Gogo replied.

They reached Hiro's garage and changed their attire. Gogo fixed her hair, chewing on another chewing gum. Hiro's garage had a little change after he was reunited with Baymax and the Big Hero 6 was back in the city. They added a round coffee table and four chairs at the right corner of the place, near his red sofa. It was where they had their meetings and discussions, apart from their lab at SFIT, which stayed as theirs, in honor of them as heroes. Hiro sat on his sofa while the others took their seats. Baymax stood beside him. They waited for Honey to come.

Hearing the tapping of platform heels, they expected a, "Hi, guys!"

They turned to the owner of the voice. Honey grinned as she stepped into the garage.

"Did you find one?" Fred asked.

"Kind of…she's undergoing a simulation of sort right now, but Aunt Cass seems to like her," Honey replied, knowing what his question meant.

"I'm starving and I think I would have a donut or two," Hiro announced, getting up.

"Hiro, you forgot about me," Baymax suddenly interested.

Stopping at the entrance, he turned around, laughed it off and said, "I'm satisfied with my care, Baymax. Thanks for helping out today."

Baymax shrunk back into his luggage. Wasabi took it with him. The group decided to have a cup of coffee before going home. They entered the café through the front door. It was a bit remote that day with only a couple of customers, who were minding their own business, presented. A brown haired girl, at about Hiro's age, welcomed them. Of course, she hardly knew them, which was why she welcomed them as customers. The older members turned to Hiro. The boy was oblivious of what they were trying to make him understand.

Sighing, Gogo said, "Aunt Cass, we're back…from saving the world…"

Hearing that, the frizzy brown haired woman who was busy by the counter, turned to them. "Oh, welcome back! Alicia, don't mind them. They're my regulars…and Hiro's best friends."

Alicia nodded to Aunt Cass. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she muttered and rushed back to the counter.

The five made their way to their regular spot, in the middle the café, the center of attention. Gogo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey told Aunt Cass that they wanted the usual – a cup of coffee and a plate of their favorite donut, each. They turned to look at Hiro to ask him what he wanted but he was busy eyeing something.

"Hiro, what do you want to order?" Honey asked, startling the boy.

He snapped his head to her and stuttered, "Huh? What? ...O-Oh, r-right! I'd like the usual, too."

The four nodded to him with Honey giggling, Gogo chuckling, Wasabi smirking and Fred grinning. Hiro was confused at their expressions.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all, big boss," Wasabi replied.

"Stop calling me that…" Hiro huffed, "By the way, are you guys going to collect your pay any soon?"

Fred laid back in his chair and said, "I don't think I need it. My allowance is more than my pay. I feel like I'm doing this for charity."

"I don't feel like collecting it yet…" Gogo replied short.

"Yeah, me too. I can manage with what I have now, so…not yet, I guess," Wasabi was next to reply.

Honey pondered for a while before answering, "I think I would, but only half of it. I mean, they're paying because we save the world. I'd feel guilty if I'm not doing it."

"S-Sorry to keep you w-waiting," Alicia interrupted them.

All five pairs of eyes were on her. She was flustered as it was her first time talking to them, the Big Hero 6. She placed the tray on the side of the table. Her hands were shaking as she served what was on the tray. Aunt Cass had the orders delivered on a tray so that it would take less time to finish the orders. Hiro stared at her gold eyes. They seemed very distant and mysterious.

"Uhh…" he started, getting up, "L-Let me help you with that."

"N-No, it's okay…I'm fine…" she drawled as she placed the last cup on the table.

"Thank you," Honey said to her.

She gave a small smile and rushed back to the counter. Hiro's usual was a cup of milk tea and his Oreo donut. His order was the last to come. When, Alicia served them, Hiro kept on staring at her.

"Umm…t-that's all, right?" she asked the group.

"Hmm…let's see. I have my milk coffee and my classic donut… Yeah, that's perfectly everything," Gogo nodded and replied.

Alicia nodded once and muttered that she should be going. Honey stopped her. She invited her to join them, or at least let her introduce the rest of the members.

"I practically know all of you, since you are very popular…as superheroes, that is…" the young girl muttered.

"But you've never met us in person like this before…right?" Honey asked, staring into her eyes.

Hugging the tray and looking down on the floor, she slowly nodded. Honey smiled.

"Hi! The name's Fred. The one who wears the cool Kaiju suit," Fred said, jumping excited in his chair.

He extended his hand to shake with hers. She shook hands with him.

"I'm Wasabi…that's what they call me," Wasabi said, short.

"I'm Gogo…that's my nickname," Gogo said, shaking hands with her.

There was a brief silence after her turn. Hiro was still staring at Alicia. She widened her eyes a bit, knowing that she was being observed. The other four looked at him. Gogo popped her chewing gum before elbowing Hiro. The boy turned to her and eyed all of his team members. He looked at Alicia and then, back at them. Wasabi made an eye gesture to signal Hiro that it was his turn for introduction.

"Oh!" Hiro exclaimed, getting what he meant.

"I'm g-guessing I should be going…" Alicia suddenly muttered.

Hiro stood up again and called, "W-Wait…! I haven't introduced myself yet. I-I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada. I'm Aunt Cass' nephew."

"I knew that…" the girl replied.

Slapping his forehead, he chuckled nervously, "Of course…you knew that…heh…"

His breathing was a bit frantic and he looked quite jumpy, holding his pants' pockets once in a while. Alicia gave out a soft chuckle from his reactions.

"Well…my name's Alicia," she said, turning to all of them, "Alicia Koizumi. I'm 16…and I will be working here after school until 7 o'clock and on Sunday…"

"Ohh…" the grouped muttered in unison, excluding Honey and Hiro.

"She's a girl I knew from a friend. She goes to San Fransokyo High. I heard that she was looking for a job and since Aunt Cass wants someone to help her out…I just scouted her," Honey explained.

Alicia excused herself when the group went off topic from talking about her to discussing about work. They told Hiro how he should get an upgrade and combat lessons since he was getting quite tall for riding on Baymax. Hiro protested that he had only grew half an inch since the team was reformed. They laughed at his statement, telling him that he was still the shortest of them all. Honey suddenly remembered something amidst the laughing.

"By the way, when I was picking her up at her house, there were people talking about a murder which happened last night," she said.

"A murder? The police didn't say anything when we caught the burglar just now," Hiro said, confused.

"Well, they thought it was a murder since the person who was dead showed no sign of suicide when they last saw him," the blonde explained.

"Hmmm…it'd be worth investigating if it is true. What did the police say?" Wasabi asked.

"Well…the throat was sliced, exactly all the way to the trachea," Honey said, from what she had heard.

"Hmm…that is just weird. I mean, what is the killer's motive of killing that man?" Gogo was next to speak up.

Hiro simply said, "We don't know if it's true and if it is true, then we'd have to ask this killer his or her reason."

* * *

Alicia put on her coat and got her things from behind the counter. Aunt Cass was cleaning up a table and Hiro was doing the dishes. He tried his best not to look at her. It didn't bother her at all. She turned to Aunt Cass when she reached the doorknob.

"I'll be going now, Miss Hamada," she announced.

"Oh, I told you to call me, Aunt Cass," the woman protested and sighed, "Okay. Thanks for today and see you tomorrow."

Alicia nodded. She exited the place. Aunt Cass gave Hiro the last dishes to be washed for the day. She laughed when she saw he was eyeing the window of the café.

"What's up with you?" she asked, scooting her way beside him to wipe the plates and cups.

"Oh..n-nothing…I was j-just…thinking…ab-about something…" he drawled, continuing his work.

Smiling, the aunt said, "It doesn't seem like something to me. So…what do you think of her?"

"Huh? What? Who?" he stammered, looking at his aunt.

"Alicia…who else?" Aunt Cass stated.

Widening his eyes, he shook his head and shrugged. "She's good. I mean, she's hardworking and very nice with the customers and… She's good," he pattered.

He backed away after the last plate was washed, almost tripped over Mochi the cat and chuckled nervously. He announced that he was going to bed and rushed upstairs before Aunt Cass could throw another question on him about Alicia. The aunt giggled by herself at his attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alicia entered her house right on time for dinner. Her mother was busy serving the food with her older brother's help. Her younger sister and her younger brother were in the living room which was located on her right. The red haired ten-year-old girl was reading a book and the red haired three-year-old boy was playing with his action figures. She smiled when she saw her older brother looking at her and rushed upstairs to put her things away. Then, she came downstairs, dressed in her casual t-shirt and skirt. She rushed to help her brother.

"Where were you?" the red haired adolescent asked.

"I was working…you're the one who told me that I should get a job," she whispered a reply.

"Yeah…but, I warned you about going off working up to 7 o'clock," he replied.

"I know, I know…I'll work it out," she replied, sighing.

"Oh, Alicia…I didn't know you were back," her mother asked.

"I'm sorry I'm late, mother…" she replied.

"Asch, go call your father. It's almost 8.30…and everyone is here now," Mrs Koizumi said to her son.

Asch nodded. He went upstairs to his father's study room. Alicia's sister walked up to the dining table with their youngest brother in her hold. She smiled to Alicia and put her brother on his seat. Then, she took hers.

"Kate, are you done with your homework?" her mother asked.

"Yes…all finished, mother," the ten-year-old replied, fixing her locks.

The mother smiled and nodded. Asch came downstairs with his father. They took their seats without a word. Mrs Koizumi sat at her chair. They said some prayers and started to eat their roasted beefs and rice.

Swallowing his food, Mr. Koizumi asked, "What have you been up to after Honey Lemon picked you up, Alicia?"

She glanced up at her brother who shrugged it off with a small nod. Alicia nervously swallow the food inside her mouth, took a sip of her fresh orange and stared at her father in the eye.

"I was… I met the heroes… I am a big fan of them," she said.

Kate was surpised. "You went there alone?! That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

Coughing, the middle aged man said, "Kate, control your excitement."

He turned to Alicia who looked uneasily at him. Asch was busy with his beef and trying his best to ignore the conversation. Alicia continued eating, or rather was playing with her rice. Mrs. Koizumi was busy managing her youngest son to even join in the conversation. Kate wanted to do something to get off the awkwardness.

"Well, how did you meet them?" Kate asked.

"Honey kind of introduced them to me…" Alicia muttered.

Sighing, their father said, "I hope you're not lying to me about this…"

Forcing a smile and a giggle, she asked, "Why would I, father? I would never lie to you. You taught me that…"

Asch blurted out, "She's working at Lucky Cat Café. I told her to do so because you taught us that if we wanted to buy something that is not study-related, we have to buy ourselves. She's working to buy something like that. Is that wrong?"

Turning to Asch with a stern look, the man replied, "No, Asch. It's not wrong. Is the school okay about this?"

"Yes," Asch said before the girl could answer. "She's not doing anything that can violate the rules. I'll watch over her so that she didn't do anything stupid."

"I'll take you up on that. She can keep the job, but she still has to help with house chores and taking care of Joey," Mr. Koizumi said.

"She's doing her part just fine, father," Asch replied, backing his sister up.

Mr. Koizumi nodded to him and turned to his daughter. "What is it that you wanted to buy?" he asked.

"Uhh…it's a doll. A Baymax plush. It's Joey's size, very huggable and…" her words were interrupted.

"That's okay. You don't have to continue…" her father muttered, continuing to eat.

After dinner, Asch and Alicia did the dishes together. Their father was in his study room and their mother was giving Joey a bath. Kate was still at the dining table, waiting for her sister. Alicia glanced up at Asch as she passed him the washed plates and glasses and bowls. Asch didn't say anything.

She spoke up, "Thanks for telling him for me."

Asch replied, "I did it to cut off the awkwardness in the air…"

Alicia chuckled nervously. "I know… I'm not really good with him…"

"Hey, guys…" Kate interrupted them.

"What is it, Kate?" the brother asked.

The girl stared at her sister. "Is it fun working there?"

Alicia continued her work and replied, "Uhhh…yeah. I mean I like the colors of the donuts I served and all. You know how I am not good at talking to people… So, now I'm learning to be more sociable…"

"Will you get an autograph from Hiro for me?" Kate asked.

"S-Sure…I g-guess I could do that for you…" Alicia muttered, giving out a small smile.

Kate changed the topic and mentioned about the death of their neighbor. Alicia turned to Asch and he thought for a while before saying that he didn't know anything in particular. Kate told them that the people thought he was killed by someone. Alicia passed the last bowl to Asch and he wiped it. Then, they sat down opposite of Kate and stared her in the eyes. Kate felt shivers down her spine.

"You don't have to know," Asch said monotonously.

"Yeah, even I don't know about it. Well, I don't want to know about it. Don't go prying about things you don't have to know," Alicia said sternly.

"So, what? I have to pretend to be a normal ten-year-old?" Kate asked rather snobbishly.

Asch and Alicia turned to look at each other. They were discussing with their eyes, Alicia telling him to talk to Kate and him telling Alicia to do that. Kate is a bright girl with big brains, but not to the extent of being a prodigy. She just adores Math and Science, and she loves robots. However, her parents made her hide that fact for the time being for some reasons none of the children knew.

Asch snapped back at Kate and said, "Yes. For now, just do that. Once I graduated, you can try and get yourself in SFIT…"

* * *

"Hey, little man!" Wasabi greeted him as he stepped into the café.

"Hey, Wasabi," Hiro replied, serving a plated of donuts to Fred.

Wasabi sat beside the comic maniac. Honey and Gogo weren't coming in that day as they thought about asking the police regarding the dead man. It was Friday and it was a hectic day. Since it was only 12 noon, Alicia was still in school, so Hiro had to help out where he can. Fred and Wasabi watched as he served drinks and minded the cash register with a nervous smile on his face. He is really not good with people he hardly knew. Aunt Cass, on the other hand, was doing great with greeting the customers and laughing at their jokes. Hiro went up to his two friends after he had served a cup of tea to a customer.

"So…I wanted to ask you guys something," Hiro started, grabbing himself a donut.

Wasabi, munching on a donut, asked, "What is it?"

"You have a problem or something?" Fred asked too.

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, drawling an, "Errrrrr…"

"Don't keep us hanging, Hiro," Wasabi said, giving him an assured smile.

The young boy rested his arms on the table. "Ummm…what do you guys think of Alicia? I mean, is she- is she a good waitress?" he pattered.

Wasabi and Fred glanced up at each other, a smirk plastered on both of their faces. They stared at Hiro with their teasing smirk.

"Someone's got a thing for Alicia…" Fred said, moving his brows up and down.

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck again and stammered, "N-No, it's not like that… It's just…I don't know. She's as old as me and all…and it's hard to meet someone like her…"

"Like her? Why?" Wasabi asked in a teasing tone.

"Err…I don't know…" Hiro mumbled, looking around to avoid eye contact with his two best friends.

Wasabi and Fred moved their brows up and down, staring at the teen in front of them. Hiro sweat dropped as he searched for excuses to tell his friends. The two waited patiently for what he has to say but the boy kept on chewing on his bottom lip. Soon, Alicia made an appearance and Hiro panicked. His two friends tried hard not to laugh.

"Alicia, good timing!" Aunt Cass called out to the girl.

"Y-Yes, Miss Hamada?" Alicia stammered, surprised as the woman appeared right in front of her.

The woman shook head and said in a rather stern tone, "It's 'Aunt Cass'…"

She pulled the girl with her to the back of the café where her room stood. The girl trotted behind her.

"Hiro, mind the café for a while please!" she called out.

Hiro, a bit startled, replied, "S-Sure thing, Aunt Cass…!"

He sighed. Wasabi and Fred chuckled amusingly at his reaction. Hiro turned to his friends, rather oblivious that they were laughing at him. He stood up when he saw a customer heading to the counter. He told his friends to wait for him to finish his job first. Fred and Wasabi started talking about him once they were sure that he was far away from them, minding the cash register.

Wasabi whispered, "I can't believe Hiro's actually falling for a girl…"

"Yeah, me too. It's like a story in comic book where a hero meets his destined partner and then, the partner is captured, forcing the hero to give something in order to save her…" Fred's words were interrupted.

"Fred, don't start with your fantasies," Wasabi warned, "I mean, he may be a hero and a boy genius, but he is human…so, of course he'd fall in love someday."

They suddenly heard a shout, "It's a perfect fit!"

All eyes turned towards the owner of the voice – Aunt Cass. She was beaming excitedly towards something, or someone. Alicia slowly stepped out of the room and into the café. Hiro gaped at what she was wearing. It was a black maid uniform, matched with a white apron which has a decoration of Baymax's face right at the chest part. The uniform has long sleeves, ending with a cuff at each wrist. It went a few centimeters over her knees and she was wearing white socks to cover the rest of her legs, with matching pair of black flats. Wasabi and Fred stared at her too. She looked like a little doll to them. She was blushing because of all the attention she was getting. Hiro was still gaping when Aunt Cass went up to him.

"So, what do you think of my masterpiece?" she asked, grinning happily.

"H-Huh?" he turned to her, glancing up at Alicia who was still blushing.

His aunt raised her brows and shoulders, pointing at Alicia. Hiro snapped out of his thoughts and muttered, "Uhhh…y-yeah. She's- she's fine… It looks n-nice on her. C-Can I go sit now?"

His aunt nodded. Hiro rushed to his friends. He heaved a sigh of relief once he was back on his seat. Alicia was listening to Aunt Cass's explanation of why she had to wear that. It appeared that the woman had made that especially for her because she has been very helpful for the past three weeks. Alicia blushed again when Aunt Cass mentioned how cute she was, with her short hair and wide eyes, not to mention her short stature. She started her work after that. Meanwhile, Hiro was trying hard not to stare.

Wasabi looked at Hiro and said, "You should really ask her on a date…"

"Wha? How did it come to this?" Hiro stuttered.

Smirking and staring Hiro in the eyes, Fred said, "It's written all over your face. We know you like her."

Hiro was speechless. "I never… That's not… She's not… We're not…" he jabbered.

The two stared with a smirk plastered on their faces. Wasabi had a bit of a concerned expression and Fred was moving his brows up and down. Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at Alicia who was chattering happily with an old woman. The elderly was patting her back and laughing while she was smiling nervously and nodding. Hiro took a few minutes to stare at her face. His lips curved into a smile.

"Little man, you should get her before someone else does…" Wasabi advised him.

"Huh? Who would?" he asked, turning to him.

Shrugging, the young man said, "I don't know. Anyone would with her sweet smile, small stature and delicateness. Someone could fall head over heels in love with her in a flash."

"Good luck!" Fred said and patted his back.

The two friends left after paying for their food and drinks. They smiled to Hiro before exiting the café. Hiro was staring into spaces when Alicia came by to clean the table.

"Ummm…" she started, snapping him from his thoughts. "A-Are you cleaning up this table? Or do you want me to…"

"Oh, r-right! I-I'll clean it up!" he interrupted her question.

Nodding, Alicia waited for him to finish picking up the dirty cups and plates. Then, she wiped the table. Hiro watched as she did.

"So…" he started, turning her attention to him, "A-Are you free tomorrow?"

"Why so suddenly…?" she asked, staring at him.

"W-Would you like to go out with me? I mean, a movie or just a walk at the park?" he stammered.

Alicia pondered for a while and then, replied, "Uhhh…I got to get to work. Can we talk about this later?"

"S-Sure…I guess…" Hiro muttered a reply.

Alicia bowed to him and rushed up to mind the cash register. Hiro dragged himself to the sink to wash the dishes. Aunt Cass, who saw everything, giggled at her beloved nephew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, how is everybody? I'm doing fine here, because it is semester break! In other words, faster updates...maybe...hehehe...**

**I'm glad that everyone's enjoying this story, or so I thought. Let me keep that thought...I don't wanna know if anyone hates this story of mine. I got the idea for the cover for this story during my Hospital Management exam. Weird name for a subject, right?**

**Okay...enough babbling for once. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting(?) and reviewing my story! ENJOY! ^^/**

Chapter 3

"So…he asked you on a date?" Gogo reconfirmed.

"I guess…if that's what you two think it is…" Alicia replied, sighing.

It was Saturday. Gogo and Honey were helping out Alicia with her homework. They were at the Public Library with Kate, but the younger girl was hanging out with her friends there. When Kate was heading to another section in the library, Alicia suddenly opened up a topic about Hiro asking her out last week.

"But, I think he has been liking for quite some time," Honey remarked, with a persuasive nod.

Gogo agreed. "He was staring at you right after you greeted us at the entrance of the café," she said.

Honey gazed the girl deep at her eyes. "What's holding you?" she asked, concerned.

"The thing is…I can't really go out with anyone," Alicia confessed.

Gogo and Honey looked at each other before turning back to Alicia. They waited for her explanation. The youngest of the three sighed.

She started her explanation, "My parents is very, very strict. The last time my brother brought his girlfriend home, they turned her down. As in, rejected her and my brother had to break up with her. If I were to date or even just a simple hangout with a guy, I'd have to let them meet him first…"

Gogo jaw dropped, shocked that there were such parents who practically control every activities their children. Honey kind of understood why they did that. Alicia is still young and she exposed too much about couples and dating.

"Okay, let's put that aside," Gogo said, staring hard at Alicia.

Alicia nodded slowly to her. "My parents are like that and I can't change them…" she muttered.

Gogo stopped her before she could say more. "Well, do you like Hiro?" she asked.

Sighing yet again, the brown haired replied, "I've only known him for almost a month and the title he gets is my boss' nephew. Nothing more than that. I don't know if I like him…or not…"

"So, you don't know your feelings towards him?" Honey asked, reconfirming what she had just said.

"I guess. Look, I'm sorry for bringing this up, okay? My homework won't get itself done if we keep on talking about Hiro…" Alicia changed the topic and continued reading the assignments she was assigned.

"Right. Let's finish with the homework and then, discuss about this…" Gogo agreed.

"Just, get your parents to like him…" Honey suggested, before turning to look at the Biology text book.

After dinner that night, Alicia sat in the living room with her parents. She had told them that she has something to discuss with them. Her mother and her father sat opposite of her so that they could look her in the eye as she talks. Asch was busy wiping the cleaned dishes but he glanced up at them once in a while.

"So, is this something important?" her father asked.

"Y-Yes. A guy just asked me out…" Alicia spoke up and then, chewed on her lower lip.

Her mother looked panicked. "Did he ask you to do something bad? Did you agree on this invitation?" she asked.

"Darling, calm down," Mr Koizumi said to his wife.

His wife nodded and obeyed. She kept quiet, giving out a reassuring smile to Alicia. Alicia replied with a small smile. She turned to look at her father. Mr Koizumi leaned closer to her in his seat.

He said, "Can you tell me more about this guy?"

Taking a deep breath, Alicia started to tell them about Hiro. "He's name is Hiro Hamada. He's as old as me, a boy genius…you, I mean, we practically know everything about him. He _is_ a hero, father, mother…"

"_He_ asked you on a date?" Mrs Koizumi exclaimed, shocked.

"It-It's not a date…he just a-asked me out…" she explained, turning to her father, "I never said 'yes'…"

Mr Koizumi nodded. "I know. You would have never said 'yes'…because you know the rules, right?"

Alicia nodded. The husband turned to look at his wife. The wife smiled and nodded to him. He was the only one who understood what she could have meant. He turned back to look at his daughter.

"Then, follow the rules…" he said with a small smile.

"You mean… He… I… We…" Alicia was speechless.

Mr Koizumi nodded and his wife said, "Yes, honey. Ask him to come for dinner. We want to meet him in person."

Beaming, the girl hugged her mother and thanked her father. She rushed upstairs, eager to call Honey and Gogo to tell them the news.

The next day, Alicia came to work a bit late, leaving Hiro to help his aunt like always. When she arrived, she quickly apologized, changed into her uniform and started her work by minding the cash register. She was glad that Aunt Cass wasn't angry at her and that Hiro was around to help that day since it was a very busy day. Alicia and Hiro's eyes met for mere seconds and they smiled at each other before minding their own business again.

"Alicia, why don't you go clean up the table at the corner?" Aunt Cass said to her, pointing at the table.

"R-Right…" the girl replied.

She dragged herself to the table and started picking up the cups, glasses and plates. Hiro was watching her all the time. Her small physique kind of attracts people's attention, or so he thought. She went to do the dishes after that, but before she could, Aunt Cass asked her to serve a cup of coffee to a customer. She said that the customer requested her to do so. The customer was a male, wearing a hoodie to cover his head and face. Alicia cautiously went up to him with his coffee.

"Your coffee, Sir…" she stuttered, serving it on the table.

"Oh, thank you," the customer said.

Recognizing the voice, the girl almost flipped. "Asch! What are you doing here?" she whispered in anger.

"I promised father that I would watch over you. If you want to keep this job, I have to keep my end of the deal too," Asch explained.

"Is that why you're wearing a hoodie? You're scaring me…" she whispered back.

Chuckling, he changed the topic, "Nice outfit."

He eyed her from head to toe. Blushing furiously, she stomped her way to the counter. Asch kept on smiling to himself. He caught sight of Hiro staring at him and raised his right hand to the boy as a kind gesture. The black haired boy quickly walked to the kitchen. He bumped into Alicia on his way. The girl almost dropped the tray she was holding. He caught it for her. He gave out a sheepish smile.

"Where is this going to be taken to?" he asked, rather jumpy.

"Uhhh…the blonde lady sitting alone by the window," she replied.

Hiro nodded. He made his way to the lady to serve what she ordered. Aunt Cass handed Alicia another order. This time it was a customer, sitting next to Hiro and his gang's favorite spot. She took a deep breath and started walking. She was walking fine when suddenly, she tripped and feel forward, accidently tossing her tray. The tray smashed into Hiro's face, who was coming her way. The coffee spilled onto his messy hair with the cup on his head, the donut hung up his nose and the plate fell and broke into pieces. Alicia's face turned red out of embarrassment. Hiro calmly took the cup on his head as well as the donut on his nose. He giggled to himself before turning to look at Alicia's flustered face. She took out her handkerchief to wipe the coffee dripping down his face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I-It was…" her words were interrupted.

"It's okay...heh," he chuckled, "I'll just go change my clothes in my room. Can you clean up the mess?"

Alicia abruptly gazed into his eyes, a bit dazed. Hiro smiled to her. He patted her head and went on his way to his room. Alicia started cleaning up the mess she made. She could feel some cold stares from a few customers. They must have been angry at her for throwing a mess onto their idol or something, she thought. Asch glanced up at his sister once in a while. Once she was done, she headed for the kitchen.

"Alicia, honey, why don't you go see if Hiro needs any help with anything. I'll finish up here," Aunt Cass stopped her.

"Aunt Cass, I don't think I should… I mean, a guy and a girl, in a bedroom…" Alicia replied, worried.

"It's okay. Hiro will never make a move on you. I trust you wouldn't too…" the woman looked the girl in the eye.

Alicia smiled weakly and nodded slowly. She cautiously took the stairs to Hiro's room. When she took the last stair, she didn't know whether she should go in there or not. She pondered fore a few seconds. Then, she took a deep breath and stepped onto the floor of his bedroom.

She spoke up, "Umm…do you need any help?"

Hiro's head was covered with a towel and his back was facing the girl. Alicia stared at his bare back and slim arms. She faintly blushed before turning away. Hiro turned to look at who was speaking him. He was surprised to see her.

"Oh…I-I t-thought it was A-Aunt Cass…" he said, faintly blushing.

"Umm…s-she asked me to c-c-check up on you…" Alicia stuttered nervously.

"It's only been 5 minutes. Man…she worries a lot…" the boy said, putting on a blue t-shirt.

Alicia turned to face him. "Well…she kind of helps me out by making me come up here. A lot of people were staring at me…" she muttered, walking around the room.

Hiro sighed, sitting on his bed. "Those people are always like that," the boy replied, staring at her, "S-Sorry…my room's kind of messy," he changed the topic.

"Oh, it's okay. My older brother's room is more or less like this too," she replied with a smile.

Hiro nodded to what she said. She observed his computer and looked the posters on his wall. Some of them were about the Big Hero 6. Alicia spotted one poster about the grand opening of Tadashi Hamada Hall. There were some crumpled papers on his desk, probably new sketches of some sort. Hiro watched as she looked around his room. Then, she spotted his Megabot, may be the one he used to use for bot-fighting.

"Is this your Megabot?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, that's mine, though I hardly play with it anymore…" Hiro replied.

Alicia nodded. She suddenly remembered about her conversation with her parents last night. She walked up to Hiro, clasping her hands together. Hiro suddenly felt nervous when she was right in front of him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Ummm…my-my parents ask-asked if you c-could join us for d-d-d-d-dinner tomorrow night. W-Would you like to?" she asked, smiling awkwardly.

Hiro gapped at her invitation. Alicia smiled nervously, awkward of what she has said. She waited for his answer. It took him a few minutes to snap back into senses.

He stood up, rubbing his hands on his pants and said, "S-Sure. I'd love to, i-if they re-really want me to…"

She lighten up after that. "Ohhh…thank you, thank you…thank you! My family's looking forward to get to know you better," she said cheerily.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling, "So…will you tell me more about your family before I meet them?"

"Sure, I'd love to…ummm…" she was about to start her story when they heard a call from the living room.

"Hiro! Alicia! What are you two doing so long up there? Don't tell me you've fallen asleep!" Aunt Cass called out.

"We're coming, Aunt Cass!" Hiro called back.

"Guess my story has to wait…" Alicia muttered.

Hiro nodded. He took the stairs to head to the café with Alicia following behind him. When they got there, Aunt Cass was beaming happily like always but some customers were giving Alicia cold stares. She glanced up at Hiro. The boy smiled reassuringly to her, as if trying to tell her that she shouldn't mind them. She nodded and started her work again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiro sank into his red sofa while his four best friends waited for what he has to say. He told them about Alicia asking him to come for dinner that day…and he didn't know what to wear. The four laughed at the young teen. Hiro was confused.

"W-Why are you guys laughing?" he asked.

Honey was the one who answered, "Oh, Hiro…you are sooooooo adorable!"

Gogo butted in, "What Honey is trying to say is that you're really sweet to be thinking about impressing her parents."

Wasabi nodded and said, "I kind of understand why he's being careful. We shouldn't be messing around with Alicia's parents. They seem strict to me. I mean, one wrong move and its byebye Alicia."

"Wasabi, don't scare him," Honey said.

"Well, I once read a comic about things like this. I think you should wear a suit," Fred spoke up.

"A suit? You mean with a tie, it had to be tucked in and wear a coat outside…that suit?" Hiro asked.

Smirking, Fred nodded. The last time they saw Hiro wore that was at the Pre-graduation Prom which was held a few days before their Graduation Ceremony. To top that, Hiro still went without a date even with all the single girls, excluding Honey Lemon and Gogo, were head over heels in love with him. Honey and Gogo wouldn't think of him wearing that again. The suit was not so 'Hiro' to them.

"Uhhhh…I think I'll ask her what I should wear…" Hiro said.

"Her? Alicia? I don't think you should do that, little man," Wasabi shook his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, a girl would expect you to know what to wear… Hiro, you're just going for a dinner," Gogo stated as a matter-of-fact.

Hiro sighed. They were about to discuss more when Hiro's phone suddenly rang, signing that it was time for him to go help with the café. The gang decided to stay for a donut. They went to the café together. Once they got there, Hiro hang his hoodie, took his friends' orders and served them. Alicia made an appearance when he was busy serving Honey her coffee. She entered the café and headed straight to the room she always uses to change into her uniform.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Hiro said, staring at the room which the brown haired girl had just entered.

"Okay, lover boy. Go on ahead," Honey said while the others smirked teasingly.

Hiro gave Honey a don't-call-me-that stare before making his way to the cash register to wait for Alicia. The waited girl came out while fixing her hairpin which, Hiro noticed, she would always wear. She saw him staring at her and nodded to him as a greeting. He nodded back and then, walked up to her.

"Uhhh…" he started, rubbing the back of his head, "Is there anything specific I should be wearing to dinner tonight?"

Blinking a few times, the girl chuckled. "No, not really. Just wear what you want, but please, not your pajama…" she replied.

Hiro laughed nervously, "Heh…I'll just wear the clothes I'm wearing now then…"

Nodding, the girl said, "Yeah, that's good. Have you told Aunt Cass?"

"Yeah, she's going to dinner with some of her friends so I don't have to worry about her being lonely tonight," the boy replied.

"I'm glad. I thought she'd come along, not that i-it's wrong or anything…I'm fine with that…but, my parents…" her words were interrupted.

"Hey, I get it. You don't have to explain everything," Hiro said with a smile.

Alicia nodded. Aunt Cass called for her to mind the cash register, interrupting their chat. The girl obliged. She smiled at the customers who were lining up at the counter and started to work. Hiro sighed. He dragged himself to clean up a table. His friends were watching him.

"Hiro, I'm going ahead first. Can I trust you to close the café today? You can close up a little bit early if you want…" Aunt Cass asked.

Checking the time on his phone, he turned to his aunt and nodded. "Sure thing. My friends can help me out with that. We've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks, honey. Have fun tonight," the aunt said before leaving through the house's door.

"Okay…" he drawled.

Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred stood up to help Hiro where they could. They entertained the customers, clean up tables and washed the dishes for him. It was almost 7 o'clock when they had finished. Hiro rushed to lock the entrance to the café and change the sign to 'CLOSE'. He thanked his friends and escorted them out of the house once they were ready to leave. Alicia changed back into her school uniform. Hiro waited for her outside the house. Once she exited the door, he locked it.

"Shall we get going or do you want to make stop somewhere?" Alicia asked him.

"N-No…let's get going. I'm too nervous to do anything else," the boy replied, taking a deep breath.

"Okay…" the girl nodded.

They started to walk. They took a turn to the right after the traffic light. Alicia told Hiro that her house faced the Peaceful Park where a lot of people would hangout to spend some quality time with their families. Hiro nodded as he kind of knew the park. They kept on walking until they came to a roundabout. They took another right turn and headed into the street where a lot of bungalows stood. Soon they saw the park on their right.

"My house is the third one from here," she explained.

"Oh, okay… I didn't know your family is rich," Hiro said.

"Well, my father kind of owns the neighborhood…" Alicia drawled, sensing a bit anxiety in his breathing.

"Oh…that makes me more nervous to meet him…" the boy stuttered.

Alicia's mobile phone suddenly rang. Hiro smiled to tell her that it was fine for her to answer the phone. It was one of her classmates. They started walking to her house as she talked on the phone. Alicia hung up when they were facing the front gate of her house.

She turned to Hiro who smiled nervously. "Well…here we are. Act natural, okay? My parents are human beings…they're not going to eat you…" Alicia reminded him.

"O-Okay…" the black haired boy replied.

They entered the lawn. Asch opened the door before Alicia could reach the doorknob. The oldest brother stared at his sister before staring at Hiro. Hiro gaped because he recognized Asch. Asch smiled and let them in.

"Ah, Hiro! You're here!" Kate screamed excitedly.

"Kate…" Asch said sternly.

"I don't want him to be nervous. Father's upstairs and mother's busy with dinner. Can I chat with him while waiting for dinner?" the ten-year-old asked.

"S-Sure thing… I'll take you up on that," Hiro replied, taking of his hoodie.

Alicia took it and hang it at the coat stand. She went upstairs to change her clothes. Asch told Hiro to make himself at home as dinner was still in the making. Hiro followed Kate to the living room. Joey ignored him, playing with his action figures. Hiro smiled to the three-year-old. Kate made him sit on a sofa. She took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"So, can I ask? What is your inspiration of making Baymax's suit?" Kate asked.

"Huh?" Hiro was surprised at her question.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kate, Alicia's younger sister, ten years old and kind of have a brain like yours," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Well…" Hiro started to explain about all of the superheroes suits he had created.

Alicia came downstairs in a t-shirt and her usual black skirt. She looked at Hiro and Kate who were talking enthusiastically about their interests. She smiled. Her mother called for her to help out in the kitchen. She served the food on the dining table. There were sautéed mushrooms, fried meatballs and roasted chicken. Asch set the bowls, plates, glasses, fork and spoons. He can read Alicia's aura – she was nervous.

"Hey…father is going to like him. I promise you that…" he reassured her.

"Yeah, but…still, I'm scared. This is the first time I brought a guy home and above all, the leader of the Big Hero 6…" Alicia whispered and sighed.

Asch smiled and patted her head. When everything was ready, they took their seats. Hiro sat at one end of the rectangular table, directly facing Mr Koizumi. Asch sat on his right with Mrs Koizumi. Kate and Alicia was on his left. Joey was between his parents, in his toddler chair. The boy genius was even tenser. Asch gave out a smile to him and so did Kate. They said their prayers and started to eat.

Mr Koizumi swallowed his food and asked, "So, Hiro... I heard you're working as a hero for this town. How is work?"

Hiro glanced up at Alicia. "Uhhh…it's good. Nothing special or out of the ordinary has ever happened…" he replied, chuckling nervously.

Glancing up at the boy, the man said, "I see…"

They ate silently after that. Hiro turned to Alicia to talk to her, but the girl grinned nervously at him. He took that as a sign not to talk to her yet. Kate and Asch hated the silence occupying the air. Asch eyed his second sister. The girl took it as a signal to start talking.

She opened her mouth, "So, Hiro, is my sister a good waitress?"

"Huh? What?" Hiro snapped, staring at Kate. "O-Oh, y-yeah. She's very hardworking and she shows an acceptable level of hospitality to the customers. All of our customers l-love her.

"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that. Maybe I should work there too. Can I see your Megabot some time?" Kate asked.

"S-Sure, of course, you could. Come whenever you feel like it," he replied nervously.

When they were done with dinner, Mrs Koizumi and her husband went to the living room along with Hiro. Joey was on his mother's lap as they talked. Alicia served Hiro a glass of milked tea and her parents a cup of coffee each. She served three plates of a slice of caramel pudding as deserts. Then, she excused herself to help with the dishes. Asch and Kate were to help with the dishes too. Alicia couldn't focus at all.

"It's going to be fine…" Asch said and Kate nodded.

"I know…" Alicia sighed.

Meanwhile, Hiro was questioned by Alicia's parents. Mr Koizumi did all the questioning and his wife would evaluate Hiro's answer by listening to his words and observing his expression.

"How did you meet Alicia?" was the first question.

"Uhhh…on the day she first started working, I entered the house through the café's entrance and she thought I was a customer. So, she greeted me like one. That was the first time I laid my eyes on her… We started talking after that, but not intimately, just as two friends of sort…" Hiro explained.

"Why did you ask her on a date?" came the next question.

"Errr…it's not really a date. It's a hangout…with the other team members too…" the boy explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mr Koizumi nodded and asked another question, "Why Alicia? I heard that you are very popular with the girls of any age…"

"Umm…because she's sweet…uhhh…c-cute and umm…I…I…I f-feel like I…I…" Hiro drawled.

"You what?" Mrs Koizumi asked, staring into his eyes.

"I f-feel like I h-have to p-p-p-p-p-p-protect her…" the boy blurted.

Joey suddenly stood up and toddled himself to Hiro. Hiro picked the little boy up and put him on his lap. The parents watched as Joey gave Hiro one of his action figures. Hiro extended his right hand to the toddler and Joey took hold of his thumb, happily making sounds.

Coughing, the father said, "Moving on… What are you willing to give if I was to agree that you can date her?"

"Is this some kind of exchange?" Hiro asked, confused at the question.

"No. I value my daughter's heart and feelings. I don't really want love to get to her mind right now, to be honest…" the father explained.

"I understand. Education is important after all…" the boy muttered so suddenly that it surprised the couple.

"You're a prodigy. How can you understand such things?" Mrs Koizumi asked.

Hiro sighed and explained, "Well, to me, education is like ideas to invent. I need knowledge to get inspiration to invent and to construct things. I can't have talent alone… My brother taught me that."

The couple turned to look at each other, before turning back to Hiro. The boy said, "I promise I'll take good care of her, her heart, her smile…her everything."

It was 10 o'clock when they were about done. Alicia escorted Hiro to the front door. She closed the door behind her to talk to him.

"I'm sorry if they pressured you or asked you unnecessary questions," she apologized.

"N-No, not really. It was…kind of fun talking to them," Hiro replied and smiled.

Smiling too, she said, "I'm glad. The last time my brother brought a girl, the girl went home crying…"

"O-Oh…that's unlikely," the boy chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, I'll see you tomorrow, at the café…" the girl muttered, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah…" Hiro replied, he handed her the action figure Joey gave him, "I think you should give this back to Joey. He's a sweet brother."

Alicia took it. "R-Right. Ummm…will you be fine on your own?" she asked.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow…"

She walked him to the front gate. She waved him goodbye and he started his walk home. She locked the gate after he was out of her sight. Alicia took a deep breath before going back into the house. Once she had locked the door, she went to sit down with her parents in the living room. She waited for what they have to say about Hiro.

"Your mother and I had just discussed and we deemed Hiro…as trustworthy. He's a good kid…" Mr Koizumi said with a smile.

"R-Really?" Alicia asked.

Nodding, her mother said, "Yes. He is very kind, I can see that in his eyes. Take good care of him."

The father interrupted, "But, never abandon your studies because of love, okay?"

"Yeas, father, mother. Thank you," Alicia nodded and obeyed.

She turned to look at her brother who was standing right behind her. He smiled, happy for her.

* * *

Late that night, on another part of the town, a man was seen, desperately running away from a shadow chasing after him. He hid himself in an alleyway, catching his breath. He thought he had lost the shadow, but suddenly it was right in front of him. It was too dark to see who the owner of the shadow was. However, it can clearly be seen that he was holding a sharp object.

"W-What do you want?" he asked.

"Revenge…" the owner of the shadow said.

"Ahhhh!" the man screamed when his throat was sliced.

The killer disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Hello. So, what do you think? Alicia's father is quite a picky type eh? My father is like that too, so it's kinda like a true story. hahaha...  
So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you for reading, and following! Thanks, also, to all who have made this story their favorite.**

**Oh, right. I got no idea for the name of the park, so I took it from the game, Simcity. So it belongs to the respective owners.**

**I'll share you a few facts about Alicia's parents:**

***Her mother is a Western while her father is a Japanese.**

***Her father is the landlord for the bungalows in the neighborhood.**

***Her mother is a teacher at Kate's school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, world! I am alive! Hahaha...  
Well, this one chapter is a wee bit out of control, but I hope you guys like it...  
I had fun writing it...hehe**

Chapter 5

Alicia put on a pink sleeveless blouse and a black gored skirt. She grabbed a pair of black high cut sneakers – new ones. She took her sling bag and rushed downstairs. Her mother was preparing lunch with Kate giving her a hand. They spotted the excited girl, waiting anxiously for someone at the front door. They smiled.

"Going out with Hiro?" the mother asked.

Blushing, the girl nodded. "He promised to take me to the park today," the girl explained.

"Which park?" Kate was next to ask.

"Umm…a park with a small fountain and a big grassy field. It's their regular hangout place…" Alicia answered.

"Oooooo, Big Sis is going on date~" Kate teased.

Alicia's face got pinker. She pulled on her bag, acting all fluffy. Kate couldn't contain how happy she was for her sister. The doorbell rang, Alicia quickly turned to look outside. She beamed when she saw Hiro at the front gate. He smiled and waved to her. He was wearing his all-time favorite outfits. Her mother came out too and the boy bowed as a greeting. She bowed back. Alicia was busy putting on her sneakers.

"Alicia, be back before 7. Your father will be angry if you're not at the dining table as always…" Mrs Koizumi reminded her.

"Okay, mother," Alicia obliged.

Kate came out and shouted to Hiro, "Take good care of my Big Sis!"

"Kate…" her sister blushed again.

"Yes, ma'am," Hiro said, playing along.

Alicia bid them farewell and quickly ran up to Hiro. He had his hands in his pockets when she was right in front of him. He smiled and she smiled too.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

Nodding, the girl replied, "Y-Yeah."

She saw a sport-touring motorcycle beside him. Pointing at it, "Areeeee we going to ride that?" she asked.

Hiro nodded. He took out the keys. He gave Alicia the extra helmet he brought with him.

"This used to be my brother's old scooter but I kind of gave it an upgrade…" Hiro explained, starting the motorcycle.

"You and your brains," the girl muttered.

She sat down behind him. She didn't come prepared, wearing a skirt and all. Hiro told her to hang on tight. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. The boy faintly blushed. They were soon on their way. Hiro exited the neighborhood and made a twelve-o'clock turn at the roundabout. They came to a line of shop buildings and soon, a 4-jucntion. He went straight. Alicia could spot the fountain soon. She deemed that they had arrived. Hiro made a sudden stop when a car blocked his parking spot.

"Hey…what gives?" he muttered, a bit angry.

"Ummm…Hiro, this is Honey's car…" Alicia said, pointing at the driver.

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed, shocked.

"Hey, Hiro!" four familiar voices were heard.

Hiro internally screamed, "Noooooo!"

The boy and the girl followed their four friends. Hiro glanced up at Alicia who shrugged and smiled. Then, she blushed. Honey laid a mat of sort at the spot they loved to sit down, under a shady tree. Hiro stared, hiding the fact that he was furious they were interrupting his date. Alicia was holding onto his right arm, hiding behind him. She was embarrassed that the group found out about their date. Gogo placed Baymax's luggage next to the big tree. Hiro made a disbelief expression as they also brought that with them. Wasabi took out a basket full of food. All four turned to the young pair.

"Are you joining or not?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, if you don't want to join, you can sit elsewhere," Gogo spoke up.

"But, of course, we won't bother you," Wasabi reassured.

Hiro turned to Alicia. She nodded as an answer. Sighing, he sat on the grass with his girlfriend beside him. The rest of the team members smiled. Fred handed him his favorite ham and spinach sandwich. He snatched it from Fred's hand. He gobbled it up, showing that he was still angry. The gang didn't say anything.

Wasabi handed Alicia one, too and said, "Here you go."

"T-Thank you…" the girl replied.

She sat down beside Hiro. The boy smiled at her. She munched on the sandwich slowly, staring at it as she did. Hiro took another one.

"Hiro, we're sorry for bothering you today. We don't know you were coming here," Honey explained.

Wasabi agreed. "You didn't mention where you're taking her," he added.

"You only said it was another hang out…" Gogo stated.

Swallowing his last bite, he said, "Yeah, sorry I was a bit angry. It's good actually, hanging out like this, with Alicia…though I thought we could be alone today…"

"The kid's got a point. This is the third time we bothered their date," Wasabi remarked.

Gogo corrected him, "We didn't bother them. We tend to bump into them…"

"Well, they _are_ a cute couple. How long has it been? Two weeks, right?" Honey asked the two.

"Uhh…" Hiro glanced up at Alicia. The girl blinked and replied, "Y-Yeah…more or less..."

The four smiled to them. Fred handed Alicia a bottle of orange juice and a plastic straw. Hiro opened the cap for her. His best friends watched him with teasing smirks. He turned to them with 'what-she's-my-girlfriend' look.

"I never thought he'd be an ideal boyfriend who watches over his girlfriend, like this comic I used to read…" Fred started to tell a story about an action comic book he had read which had a hint of romantic genre in it.

All of them listened. Alicia sipped her drink as she did. Hiro glanced up at her once in a while. He was glad that the girl was enjoying herself even though it was not the date they had planned. The girl took a tuna and cheese sandwich and started to munch on it. Hiro took a tuna sandwich next. He took off his hoodie as it was getting hotter. The sun was right above them.

"It's almost summer break, right?" he asked Alicia.

"Y-Yeah. We've already getting some assignments to be worked on during the break," she explained.

Honey suddenly got an idea. Turning to Fred, she said, "Fred you once mentioned about that family island of yours. Think you can take us there this coming summer break?"

"Oh yeah! We can take Alicia along! I'll tell Mom and Dad!" Fred exclaimed, already excited.

"I h-have to ask my parents first…" Alicia spoke up.

Wasabi nodded and said, "Of course, you do. They'd be worried sick if you don't."

She stood up and excused herself. She made her way to the fountain, leaving her bag with Hiro. Hiro made sure she was far from them before he turned to his teammates.

"Seriously, guys? We're taking her there?" he asked, panicking.

"If her parents say 'no', we won't. Relax, Hiro," Gogo restated.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to be on her parents' bad side, would we?" Wasabi reminded.

They all agreed. "I just…I don't want to burden her. You guys knew that I have to give her father details on where I would be taking her…" Hiro explained.

Nodding, Honey muttered, "We know. That's why we won't be doing anything that could harm her…"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud splash. All eyes turned to the fountain. They saw a pink haired girl and two blonde girls, who looked a few years older than Alicia, in front of it and Alicia was one who fell into it. Hiro ran up to them. Alicia stood up, shivering and staring at Hiro with a small smile. The boy took her out of the fountain. He gave a warning look at the three girls before walking back to his friends, Alicia wrapped in his arms.

"B-But, she fell into it by herself!" the pink haired girl called out.

Alicia sat under the tree. It was hot, but she was still shivering. Honey suggested that she should sat under the sun, but Hiro didn't like the idea. He decided to call Baymax out. He told Alicia to cry out in pain to call the robot out. She did as told. The robot inflated itself and out of the luggage. The girl was in awe at how big the robot was, and how white it is.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the problem?" he said, tilting his head to the right.

"Baymax, sit down. I need you to warm Alicia up," Hiro was the one who issued the order.

Baymax sat down. Alicia went to sit between his legs. The robot wrapped his arms around her and raised his temperature. Alicia stared at the robot as he did. Hiro smiled to her and she smiled back.

"What am I gonna tell her parents…" he mumbled, but Wasabi heard him clearly.

"Why don't you give her parents a call and tell them that she's staying with you for the night. Tomorrow is Sunday and she's working in the morning, right?" the dark man suggested.

"Uhhhh…why should I do that?" the teen asked.

"So that there will be time for the clothes to dry up…and you can spend more time with her," Honey explained.

Hiro turned to Alicia. "C-Can I do that?" he asked.

"I don't know what father would say…" the girl replied, taking out her mobile phone.

She dialed her father's number. Then, she handed the phone to Hiro. Hiro waited anxiously for Mr Koizumi to pick it.

When, he heard a voice from the other side, Hiro started, "H-Hello, Sir. I-It's me, Hiro."

"Ah, Hiro. Is something the matter?" came the voice from the other side.

"Uhhh…yeah. I was hoping if Alicia c-could sleep at my p-place tonight. I w-wanted to show her something…" Hiro asked.

"It better not be something that I think it is…" the man said sternly.

Hiro stood up, walking up to the fountain. "N-No, of course not anything like that. I was h-hoping to let her know more about Baymax…" the boy explained.

"Uh-huh…does this include flying?" Mr Koizumie asked, making sure.

"Uhhhhhh….m-maybe…" Hiro replied.

"Alright, but just this once. Make sure she doesn't sleep on the same bed as you," he hung up after that.

Hiro came back to them. Alicia blinked towards him while the others waited for what he has to say. The boy told them their conversation, no part was an exception. It was 5 p.m. when they decided to head back. Hiro took Baymax's luggage with him.

"Sure you're okay with riding?" he asked Alicia.

"Y-Yeah… Your hoodie is warm enough…" she replied, putting on the helmet.

Hiro started his motorbike. They said goodbye to the rest of the gang before heading straight back to Hiro's home. Once they got there, Hiro explained everything to Aunt Cass. The woman agreed to let the girl stay. She could use Tadashi's part of the room upstairs. Hiro lent his t-shirt for Alicia to wear. They were worried about her lower part of the body but luckily, the shirt went down to her thighs, just above her knees. The boy was grateful that she was small.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Ummm…can I ask?" Alicia started.

"Go ahead, ask me anything," the boy replied, sitting on his chair.

"Ummm….c-can I hug Baymax again?" she requested, blushing at her own question.

"Uhh…sure, I g-guess," Hiro replied, shaking his head once.

Alicia beamed at the robot when he was activated yet again. She hugged him as far as her arms could go. Baymax blinked at Hiro. The boy smiled and nodded, telling the robot that Alicia would not bring harm to them. He suddenly thought of something.

"Alicia come with me…" he said, taking her hand.

He signaled Baymax to follow him too. He took Alicia to his garage.

"Wait at the sofa," he said, pointing to his red sofa.

Alicia obliged, "Okay…"

She sat down. Hiro pulled Baymax with him to get changed. They came out after 30 minutes, in their superhero suits. Hiro was even wearing his helmet. The girl was confused. He urged her to follow him outside. She did. What she saw amazed her. Baymax was all ready to go for a flight, with his wings opened. Hiro took his place, turning around at Alicia. She panicked.

She blurted, "H-Hiro, I d-don't think this is a good idea. I mean, it _is _an honor to ride Baymax with you, but…"

He interrupted her, "Trust me, hop on…"

"I'm only wearing your shirt right now…if you have forgotten…" the girl muttered, blushing madly.

"Oh, r-right. I promise I won't look…" he muttered, blushing under his helmet.

He extended his right hand to her. She gave in. Hiro told her to hold onto Baymax's right wing and that he would hold her waist.

"Ummm…I'm not sure about this…" she muttered.

"Let's go Baymax, but take it slow. We have a passenger today," Hiro joked.

Baymax took off and Alicia screamed. She was quiet when they were up in the sky. Instead of holding onto Baymax, she was tightly hugging Hiro around his neck, her eyes shut. Hiro smiled at her reaction and at the same time, choked. He held her waist.

"Don't worry… Open your eyes. It's sad to miss such a beautiful scenery just because you're scared…" Hiro whispered in her left ear. "I'll hold you…"

Alicia slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was white fluffy clouds with some orange tint, an effect from the sunset. Hiro was on his knees, crossing his arms in front of his chest to make space for her. The girl heaved a sigh of relief.

"It is beautiful…" she muttered.

They landed on one of the towers of the suspension bridge. Alicia got down with Hiro while Baymax sat down. Hiro let the girl sat between him and Baymax. His arms stretched to the back, supporting him as he sat. Alicia hugged her knees close to her chest. She was blushing and Hiro didn't know why. He inched his face closer to her, observing. Alicia's eyes widened towards him.

"Is t-there s-something on my face?" she asked.

"Uhh…no, no. There's nothing on your face. I just thought you caught a flu or something…" Hiro replied, fixing his posture.

Alicia smiled. "No, I'm fine. This shirt you gave me is warm enough…a-and I have Baymax too," she replied, turning to Baymax.

The robot turned to look at her. She patted his thigh a few times before resting her head on it.

"I wish this time would last forever…" she muttered.

"Yeah…me too…" Hiro agreed, smiling, "But, we gotta get going before it gets darker. The sun has already set after all…"

Alicia sat up and watched as Hiro got up. "Ummm…w-will you take off your helmet for a moment?" she requested.

Hiro blinked confusedly at her. "Okay…" he said as he did.

The girl got up. She gazed at his face, making him blush. Baymax tilted his head as he watched Alicia standing on her toes to match Hiro's height. The girl inched her face closer to Hiro. She gave a peck on his right cheek, causing the boy to blush furiously. That was the first time she had ever kissed him, even though it was only on the cheek. Of course he had kissed her before, on the forehead, once.

"Hiro, your temperature is rising steadily…" Baymax said, "Are you catching a fever?"

Hiro snapped it off and frantically said, "N-No…I'm not… Heh…"

He fixed his hair before putting his helmet back on. Alicia was still blushing when they were ready to head back to the café. However, she didn't say a word until it was bedtime. She sat on Tadashi's bed, looking around. She spotted Hiro pulling his blanket, getting ready to lie down.

"Ummm…" she called, attracting his attention to her.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked.

She asked, "Is it really okay for me to sleep here?"

Hiro blinked once before answering, "Y-Yeah…I'll pull the divider. Baymax is still active, he'll watch over you…and I sleep like a log, so you don't have to worry."

"N-No…I mean is it okay for me to borrow Tadashi's bed?" she corrected her question.

The boy sighed. "Yeah…it's okay. I've moved on…" he muttered.

"Will you tell more about Tadashi?" she requested, interested to know about Hiro's late brother.

"Uhh…right now?" he asked.

Nodding the girl replied, "Yes, like a bed time story… Please?"

"S-Sure…" Hiro muttered, going up to her.

He sat beside her as she laid down in bed. She pulled on the blanket, making herself comfortable and all ready to listen. Hiro started his story about Tadashi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. My excuse is that I'm pretty busy, being an undergraduate and all. *sigh* Oh, and I got hooked up with a game I've been playing...haahaa... (-.-')  
**

**Thank you for your patience, your time to read this and your reviews! xD I love you guys!**

**Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter, though I think it is a bit depressing. Do leave a review as it motivates me more.**

Chapter 6

Footsteps could be heard in an apartment located south of Sanfransokyo. It was midnight and some people were hiding from someone, or something. A shadow lurked in the hallway, scratching its sharp object on the wall, creating an eerie screeching sound.

"How did he finds us here?!" a man questioned his companion.

"How should I know? I never thought he'd find us here!" the companion replied.

"Knock, knock…" the owner of the shadow muttered eerily.

The door creaked opened. The person appeared to have obtained a key somewhere. The two men sweat dropped, backing away further from the person in front of them. The whole body of the person in front of them was covered with something that they could not recognized. The shadow owner made sure that it was dark whenever he or she would attack, giving inconvenience to the victims to escape or even to see his or her face.

"Byebye…" the killer said, cutting their throats in a flash.

-skiptime-

It was Tuesday and Alicia was late for work because she had swimming practice. She rushed to the café but made a sudden stop when she saw a lot of women gathered near the junction to the café. They were whispering about a murder which happened last night. The girl shook her head and ignored their scared expressions. She saw a police car outside the building, right in front of the café. She slowly went inside. The scenery was the same, with Aunt Cass entertaining her customers and the gang was there, too. Hiro was nowhere to be found though. Alicia went to change her clothes.

"Alicia, why don't you go see if Hiro needs any help. He's with some police in his garage," Aunt Cass whispered to her when she came out of the changing room.

"Uhhh…I'll bring them some donuts and tea then…" the girl muttered.

"That'll be good," Aunt Cass nodded.

Alicia abided. She took a tray and got everything ready. She used the backdoor to get to the garage so that no one would see her. The girl popped her head in front of the garage. She saw Hiro talking to two police and they were watching his computer screen as they did. The three stopped discussing, turning to her. Hiro smiled when he saw who it was. Alicia stepped in, walking up to the coffee table.

"Uhhh…" she started, putting the tray down, "A-Aunt Cass thought that you could use something to drink and munch…"

"Oh, thanks, Alicia!" Hiro said, walked up to her and took one of the cups of tea.

"Mr Hamada, who is this?" one of the police, around his fifties, who had a beard and moustache, asked.

Hiro glanced up at Alicia who stared back at him. "Uhhh…she's an employee at my café."

The younger police spoke up, "Well, we need to discuss with you privately, not with anyone else around…"

"Officer Raynard and Detective Wills, I want her here," Hiro insisted.

"Well, I don't think that we should continue," the young officer said.

"I agree with Officer Raynard. We can come by again tomorrow or maybe some other day?" the detective offered.

Alicia noticed what was on the screen. She approached it, widening her eyes as she did. She spotted her neighbor's picture, the one who died a few weeks ago.

"Uhhhh…what are these?" she asked.

"Oh, they are the pictures of people who have been murdered over the past few weeks," the officer replied, going up to her.

The detective explained "We were discussing about what was the murder weapon and the similarities these people have…"

They both stood behind her. The girl sweat dropped, staring at them. Hiro didn't like the way they were staring at Alicia. He rushed to stand between them, half glaring at the two police.

"Leave her out of this…" he said.

"Ummm…Hiro, I think I know what the murder weapon is…" Alicia whispered.

"What?" Hiro exclaimed.

Alicia turned back to the screen. She pointed at the throat of the victims.

"It's a knife…a bowie hunting knife…" the girl muttered.

"Alicia, how did you know?" Hiro asked.

The officer crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Care to explain Miss Alicia?"

Alicia turned to them with a determined faced and started her explanation, "My father likes to collect books and pictures of knives. I don't know why, but there are a lot of books in our library that explain a lot about knives."

"Well, we would like to meet this father of yours. Where is your house?" the detective asked her, piercing his gaze towards her.

Hiro backed her up, saying, "I don't think you should know. It is just a coincidence and nothing more than that."

The police turned to look at each other. They ended their discussion there. They excused themselves and exited the garage to be on their way. Hiro was furious at Alicia.

"Why did you go telling them that?!" he shouted at her.

"I…just t-thought…" Alicia's words were interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! Do you know what they're going to do now?! They're going to hit the database, search for your family and your address! They might even arrest your father as a suspect!" Hiro shouted angrily. "That's the last thing I would want!"

"I just thought it would help…" the girl muttered, biting her lower lip.

She didn't cry but she was shocked of Hiro's outburst. Gogo and Honey made an appearance. Apparently, they could sense that something was up when the police decided to be on their way. Hiro was trying to contain his anger when he saw them. Honey rubbed Alicia's shoulder as comfort. Alicia hid her face in Honey's embrace. The older girl took Alicia out of the garage.

"Really, Hiro? You just have to scream at her?" Gogo questioned the boy.

"Gogo…I…" he saw Gogo shook her head and walked away.

Alicia sat with the gang after that. They waited for her to explain what had happened. She didn't until it was closing time and it was time for the gang to go home. Hiro was helping out with the cleaning. Aunt Cass was in the kitchen upstairs, preparing dinner. Alicia did the dishes and wiped them dry. Then, she changed back into her school uniform. Hiro was about to speak up but the girl rushed out of the café. She started her walk home.

Once she was home, she entered the house and rushed upstairs. She didn't come down for dinner and made a headache as an excuse. Asch decided to take some food for her after doing the dishes. Kate tagged along. He knocked on the door.

Kate pushed it opened with a smile. "Hey…we brought you some food."

Alicia was on her bed, hugging a teddy bear, staring into spaces. Kate and Asch glanced up at each other. Asch placed the plate of grilled steak on her study desk while Kate made herself comfortable on the bed. He sat down on her chair.

"Care to tell us what happened?" he said.

"It's nothing important…" she muttered, turning to look at her brother.

Asch handed her the plate of steak. She started to eat, slowly munching on each bite. Kate and Asch turned to look at each other. Kate watched her sister eat. She was about to say something when Joey pushed open the door and stumbled onto the floor. He got up immediately, toddling up to the bed where his two sisters were sitting. Kate picked him up and let him sit between them.

"Chish Awicia ok?" he asked, with the innocent face of his.

Alicia swallowed her food and replied, "I'm fine… Thanks for being concerned, Joey…"

She hugged her baby brother. She glanced up at Asch, trying to give him a signal that only the two of them understand. After she ate, she went to the kitchen with her oldest brother. Kate had to put Joey to sleep because it was passed his bedtime and hers. Alicia was ready to tell Asch what had happened.

"So, you're telling me that Hiro shouted at you?" Asch reconfirmed.

"He accidentally shouted at me, not intentionally. He was worried that father could be a prime suspect of the murders…because of what I told the police…" Alicia corrected him.

Asch gazed into his sister's eyes. "What exactly did you tell them?"

She gulped and drawled, "I…told them that father has a collection of books about knives…"

"Those weren't father's…" Asch muttered, looking away.

"What?" Alicia asked because she could barely hear him.

Turning back to look at his sister, "Those were not father's…because I asked about it once. He said it was from our childhood, but that's all. He won't tell me more…"

* * *

Alicia went to work as usual the next day. She ignored Hiro and the gang because she needed some time to cool down and she thought Hiro needed it too. The gang watched her as she minded the cash register, wiped some tables and jot down orders from the customers. A tanned skin girl with a black hoodie suddenly made an appearance. All eyes were on her as she walked up to Hiro who was busy cleaning up a table. His teammates were confused because they didn't recognize the girl at all. Alicia was bothered a bit, but she had to ignore it since she hadn't spoken to Hiro since the incident yesterday. Gogo decided to call the brown haired girl.

"Alicia, can I have another cup of coffee?" she called.

The girl nodded and rushed to refill her cup. Honey leaned in to whisper.

"Who is that girl?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Alicia replied, sighing.

"Well, she's wearing a hoodie with the letters SFIT written on it. Could she be a student?" Wasabi was next to whisper.

"Fred, you're still the school mascot. Have you ever seen her?" Honey asked the guy.

"I don't think so," Fred replied, munching on a croissant, "Maybe one of his fans? Or scandals?"

Wasabi hit Fred on the head for saying something that could offend Alicia. The girl gave out a small smile and excused herself. Hiro invited the tanned girl to sit with him at a corner far from the counter so that they could talk privately. He glanced up at Alicia once in a while but the girl totally ignored him as she entertained the customers. Aunt Cass didn't know Hiro's guest either. She was a bit worried.

An elderly customer called for Alicia. "Alicia, dear, won't you sit and talk with me for a while?"

"Uh…" Alicia turned to her boss who gave a small nod, "Okay…"

The girl sat across the old woman and smiled. "You look just like my late granddaughter. She died in an accident."

"Ohh…" was all Alicia could reply.

"Do you have a twin or something because I think I saw my late granddaughter with a girl that looked exactly like you…before the accident?" the old woman asked.

Confused but interested the girl asked, "When did this accident happen?"

"Five years ago…" the elderly replied without a second thought.

Aunt Cass interrupted the conversation with an apology because she had to take Alicia away to deal with the dishes. The old woman laughed and nodded. She patted the girl's back and let her go do her work. Aunt Cass told Alicia that she shouldn't listen too much of the old woman's story. It may not be true. The girl nodded. She glanced up at Hiro who was escorting the hooded girl to the entrance of the café. She got a glimpse of the hooded girl's hair.

"Alicia, I need you and Hiro to close the café today. I have a date tonight!" Aunt Cass said, excitedly.

"When did this turn out?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I just got a text from my girlfriends that we're meeting for a movie tonight!" the woman said, still excited.

Hiro came into the counter. "Really, Aunt Cass?" he asked with a straight face.

"Oh come on! Be happy for me!" Aunt Cass said, elbowing him.

Sighing, the boy asked, "What about my dinner?"

"Well, can you hit Alicia's house for that?" the brown haired woman asked, earning widened eyes from both of the teenagers.

"I have to call first to tell my family," Alicia spoke up.

Aunt Cass gasped and happily said, "Why don't the two of you have dinner here? I think Alicia could wind up something nice to eat."

Hiro was next to speak up, "I don't think it's a good idea. Her father would kill her if she isn't back by dinner time."

"Okay…" Aunt Cass said, turning to Alicia, "Give me your father's number, I'll talk to him."

Alicia glanced up at Hiro. The boy gave up, walking away from the two. Sighing, the girl handed her mobile phone to Aunt Cass. The woman texted her father. In a few minutes, her phone rang. She picked it up and went upstairs to talk with the person at the end of the line. Alicia continued her work, thinking of excuses to make. When she was minding the register, her boss approached her.

"Your father said you could stay, but you have to be back before 10 pm," Aunt Cass whispered to her.

"Wha? Aunt Cass…I can't…" Alicia groaned.

Blinking, the woman asked, "Why not? Are you two fighting?"

Hiro barged into the conversation. "No, we didn't. She just doesn't like the idea of burdening me to send her home after dinner."

Alicia's brow twitched at what Hiro had just said. She took a deep breath before saying, "You know what? I'd love to stay. I'll cook the two of us dinner…"

She walked away after that. Hiro gaped at what she had just said. After all, he was just trying to help her. Alicia went to serve a customer who had just ordered a croissant and a cup of hot milk. She was smiling happily as if the conversation they just had never happened. Aunt Cass took her leave after telling Hiro what he should be doing. It was closing time before they know it.

"I'm gonna take a bath. It won't be long…" Hiro said to Alicia who was busying herself in the kitchen.

"Yeah…ok…" the girl replied, not even looking at him.

She was back in her school uniform. She decided to make roasted beef, one of the easiest food she could cook. She served them on the dining table once it was done and then, got ready to leave. Hiro came downstairs. He stopped her from leaving.

"Please, at least eat with me…" he said.

"No thank you. I only cooked for you. I'm going home now," Alicia replied rather coldly.

She slipped her way from a half surprised Hiro. She said goodbye and exited the house. The girl had already called her brother to pick her up. Asch came on his scooter. He smiled when he saw her and she raised her brows. He knew that something had happened. Alicia took her helmet, got on the scooter and they were on their way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the longgggggg wait. Enjoy! ;) I guess Alicia actually likes Hiro, huh?  
Oh, we're getting near to the truth...hehehehe**

Chapter 7

"So, you're saying that a girl visited him today at the café?" Asch reconfirmed.

"Yeah. She was a tanned girl, who wore a hoodie…with your school's initials on it," Alicia explained.

They were in her room and it was passed 10 pm. Asch thought hard of the girl Alicia mentioned. His sister also told her that the girl was blonde.

"I think I have a vague idea of who she is. She's my senior, Carla…" the brother said.

"Carla? Who is she?" Alicia couldn't help but ask.

Shaking his head, he replied, "That's all I know…I mean, I hardly know her. She's popular for her talent, they say…"

They heard a knock on Alicia's door. It was their father, checking up on her. Asch made an excuse for her so that their father won't question her. She was relieved to have such a reliable brother. After turning of the light, she went to bed.

The next day, she went to school as usual. It was the final week before summer vacation. She sighed as she got another task assigned from her Chemistry teacher. It was a group work, sadly. Then, she got her timetable for her swimming club and also, for the Annual Summer Festival. Her class had decided to set up a café, saying that she might have some ideas on what to sell and how to decorate the classroom. Could this day get any more hectic? She screamed in her mind.

"Chill, girlfriend. You're lucky enough to have the most popular guy in town as your boyfriend," one of her two best friends, Arietta said.

"That has nothing to do with this…" Alicia replied to the black haired girl.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world if you accept to do the decoration. We'll help," her other best friend, an orange haired, said, handing her the latte she ordered.

"I guess…" Alicia sighed.

"So, how's it going with Hiro? How is he?" the orange haired girl asked.

Alicia took it. "I don't know, Meredith. It's not like I'd want to see him now…"

"Why? Did something happened?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith, don't ask her questions she won't answer," Arietta interrupted sternly.

"You wanna know too, right?" Meredith replied.

Alicia shook her head, meaning that she would tell when the time is right. Her best friends raised their brows. The girl fixed her hair and rushed back to class as lunch time was over. The two friends followed her. They came to a stop when a pink haired girl, the one who pushed Alicia into the fountain appeared in front of them. She warned Alicia, threatening her that she should break up with Hiro. As always, she would ignore the girl. A scream was heard and in an instant, a crowd of girls were blocking the entrance of Alicia's classroom. It turned out they were screaming over Hiro as he was there. Alicia shook her head, handed her books to Arietta and walked away. Meredith took Alicia's Biology text book to reduce the weight that Arietta had to carry.

She leaned closer to her best friend, whispering, "Why is he here?"

Shrugging, Arietta replied, "Must have something to do with what Alicia won't tell us…"

Hiro made his way out of the crowd. They groaned when a teacher told them to get back to class. Hiro apologized for the disturbance and explained why he was here. The two girls rushed into their classroom before Hiro could spot them. He knew them because Alicia had introduced them once. The boy excused himself after that, mentioning that he would wait for her after school. A few minutes after he left, Alicia entered the class with almost all girls glaring at her. She went to her seat, ignoring them.

Arietta whispered, "He'll be waiting after school…"

"He won't be seeing me because I have to go shopping for the materials to decorate the classroom," Alicia replied calmly.

"Wait, already? But it's still too early," Meredith replied, disbelieved.

"I have to pull a stunt like that. I need time," the brown haired girl muttered.

* * *

Hiro rushed to the park after that. He was meeting with his gang but he was also expecting Carla to show up. She did show up and Hiro introduced her to his gang. Honey and Gogo pierced their gazes at her. She knew why.

Gogo was the one who asked, "So, what's her specialty?"

Getting a glance at Hiro, Carla explained, "I guess I should start with what I do. I'm an information cracker. I can gather information that others could hardly get. I can crack websites and passwords easily. Hiro here needed my help with the murders that are going on around San Fransokyo."

"I needed her to search about the tattoo I saw on all of the victims' back. They all have the same green clover leaf tattoo," Hiro continued.

"So did you find anything about it?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah. It turns out that tattoo used to belong to an assassination group, but the group disbanded two years ago," Carla replied.

"You're saying we can't get this on the net?" Honey reconfirmed.

"I tried every net I know…" Hiro muttered.

"So what does this have to do with the murder?" Gogo asked.

"Maybe someone is trying to bring justice to this world by eliminating all of the remaining members of this group?" Fred suggested.

Hiro invited Carla to sit down. The girl sat between Honey and Gogo. She opened her laptop and showed them what she had found. She had found one of the journals of the group, but it was hard to read as it seemed it was written in a code.

"Can you crack the code?" Hiro asked.

Shaking her head, "No. I've been trying since last night till before I was getting ready to see you," she replied.

Honey interrupted, "Hiro, this is more than enough. We could go to the web and see if we can find a list of all the members."

"Yeah, and maybe we can get to these members before the killer could kill them! We'll be a step ahead of him!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's a good idea. I guess we could try that," Hiro muttered.

"I'll see what I can do about this journal," Carla said, smiling. "So, who's the lucky girl that had stolen your heart?"

The gang giggled at her question. Hiro was flushed, rolling his eyes.

He stuttered, "Her name is Alicia Hamada. She's working at the café."

"Wait, is she the girl in the maid uniform?" Carla asked.

"Yes, Carla! Isn't she cute?" Honey asked.

"She is. You are perfect for her…" Carla stated, smirking.

She took her leave after confirming what she had to do to help them. The groups decided to leave too because Hiro said that he had to 'bump' into Alicia before she could reach the café. He took his motorbike and made his way back to her school.

* * *

Alicia, Meredith and Arietta walked out of the school building to find another crowd of girls at the entrance of the school. Alicia groaned.

"Oh my god! Is it really him?!" a girl screamed.

"Ahhhh! He brought a motorbike! Is he expecting someone?!" another one screamed.

Meredith and Arietta turned to Alicia. The girl was practically trying to think of a way to slip away without him noticing.

"Look, we can help you out…" Meredith said.

"Yeah, we'll tell a lie and you can go back through the back gate," Arietta suggested.

"It's okay. I think I should confront him…this time," Alicia replied, forcing a smile.

The two nodded. She walked up to the front gate. Hiro's face brighten up when he saw her. Alicia faked a happy smile as she approached him. Some girls were whispering and some were glaring at her. She ignored them as she would all the time. Hiro gave her the helmet she would always wear when he took her out for rides.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. Something came up and I can't make it to work today. I've already told Aunt Cass about it," she muttered before walking away.

Meredith and Arietta saw that as a sign to follow her. Arietta apologized to Hiro and told him that Alicia wasn't feeling very well. Hiro entrusted her an envelope to give to Alicia. She nodded and rushed to catch up with her two best friends. Hiro went home after that, knowing that his aunt would need his help to run the café that day.

The three girls went a store Arietta suggested. It was a mini store that had mostly every types of materials for decorations that they could use. They discussed about costumes as they walk around the store.

"Doesn't your brother always follow you around when we're shopping?" Meredith asked.

"Don't ask an obvious question, Mer," Arietta muttered.

"Nope, he can't today. He had some stuffs he had to take care of at his lab. He said he'd rely father the message…but, Kate could be anywhere near me," Alicia explained.

"Your family is controlling you too much," Meredith groaned.

Chuckling, Alicia replied, "At least they still let me hang out with you two even under supervision. I mean, we never break the rules…"

Kate made an appearance, saying, "Why don't you get those plastic wrappers over there? I can help make the snacks much cuter with just that."

"See," Alicia said at her two gaping best friends.

"Sorry, Sis. The Chess Club of the school needed my help to win a tournament just now," Kate explained.

"She could have been here earlier than us?" Meredith asked.

Nodding, Alicia replied, "It's my family we're talking about. So, Kate, anything you'd like to buy?"

"No, nothing at all. Though I'd like it if you make me my favorite brownies when we get home," Kate replied.

"Deal," Alicia said, smiling.

They continued their shopping. They bought the wrappers Kate suggested and some strings and ribbons. Then, they head to a café for a drink. They had Kate to help draw the maid and butler costumes for them. They had to agree that Kate was an acceptably good designer. She was proud of it, too. When that was done, they decided to go home.

"Okay," Kate started, catching her sister's attention. "I just have to know… Did you and Hiro had a fight?'

"Why would you say that?" Alicia asked.

Kate raised her brows and rolled her eyes. She said, "Well, you haven't been talking about him since Tuesday. I thought something was up…"

Sighing, Alicia replied, "It's complicated…"

"I guess… I mean, the first lovers' quarrel in our family," Kate teased.

"Haha…very funny, Kate," her sister replied, rubbing her head.

"Hey, you'll ruin my hair!" Kate complained, fixing her hair.

They made a stop at the grocery store to get ingredients for dinner. Then, they went straight home. The two was surprised to see two policemen exiting their front door. Their parents were talking to them. Kate and Alicia turned to look at each other. They bowed to the policemen before stepping into their lawn. Their parents didn't say anything to them at all. Alicia decided not to think about it because she may have an idea of what they were talking about. Kate, on the other hand, was dying to know. She had a hint of what was going on but she wanted to know why that day. Why couldn't it be any other day?

It was her birthday.

* * *

Hiro got a call from Carla, saying that she was able to crack some of the paragraphs of the journal. Hiro told her that he didn't want to know about it until it was fully deciphered.

"But Hiro! There's something you should know…" Carla said.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Not over the phone. I'll text you," the girl replied.

"Okay. Thanks, Carla," Hiro replied.

They both hung up at the same time. Hiro was actually with Asch at the time. They were planning a surprise birthday party for Kate. Hiro was going to give her his Megabot and some of his techs that he thought she could fidget over.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to use your garage? This is your hideout," Asch asked.

"Sure. I'm good with it. Aunt Cass seemed delighted to meet your family too. It'll be fine," the boy replied.

"Thanks, Hiro. I owe you…I'll convince Alicia to talk to you. I promise," the older brother replied.

"Thanks… Let's get everything ready. Is she coming tonight?" Hiro asked.

Shaking his head, Asch answered, "No. she has a group discussion."

* * *

A bungalow stood, far from the other ones. A man, the owner, was getting ready for bed when he heard some clacking in his kitchen. He wondered what it was, but because he was so sleepy, he ignored it. Suddenly, something jumped onto him, in bed, disabling all of his movements. His breathing turned frantic when he knew who it was.

"Why are you here?!" he asked.

"You know why… To avenge her…" the person said.

"You're..!" before he could say anything, his throat was cut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,,,blergh... Sorry, I got tired of reading this chapter. Enjoy it though! I hope you will. Thanks for reading! :)**

Chapter 8

Alicia woke up one day with a headache. She checked her temperature and it turned out she had a fever. Asch forced her to stay in bed that day. So, she texted Meredith and Arietta to get the things she had to do that day done. It was Friday, three days before summer break and the Annual Summer Festival of her school.

"I just have to get sick now…" she groaned.

Chuckling, Asch said, "It's a nice break from work. You've been working too hard. I see that…"

Alicia replied, "But it is my job. That festival is held for one week…I can't miss it and I can't screw it…"

Nodding, the brother smiled. After breakfast, he had to leave for class. He told her to stay put in bed and that he would tell Joey's babysitter to check up on her once in a while. Alicia thanked her brother before lying down to sleep. She thought of Hiro. It has been almost two weeks since she didn't show up for work. One of the reasons was that she wanted to avoid him and the others was that she had to help out decorating the classroom and such. She sighed, wondering what he was doing at the time.

Was he thinking about her?

What did he eat for breakfast?

Was he still busy with the murder cases?

* * *

Hiro was already helping out his aunt at the café. He actually didn't have much time for that because the police wanted to discuss some things with him. There were three murders for the past few days. People were getting scared to get out of their houses and some were having a hard time to trust the people around them. Hiro and his gang had to capture the killer soon or else no one would be out on the street. Besides, his aunt's business was affected too. Not many people came by just for a coffee and donut anymore. Carla hadn't contacted him yet. The last time he heard from her was the call before Kate's birthday.

"Hey, Hiro, honey…you can go meet the police now. I'll be fine on my own," Aunt Cass said to his nephew.

"Okay. Thanks, Aunt Cass," Hiro replied with a smile.

He nodded to his teammates who were waiting for him. They made their way to the police station. Carla was apparently there too. She waved when she saw them. An officer explained why she was there. She came by to tell them about the journal she had fully deciphered last night. She had also found a list of the members of the assassination group.

"I texted you if we could meet, but you said you were coming here, so I thought I should just wait for you here," Carla explained herself.

"Nice… Have they read it?" Hiro asked.

Nodding, she replied, "Yeah, half of it… It's really long."

"What is it about?" Wasabi asked.

"A kidnapping of twins, both female and almost look alike. I think they're identical from how the journal described the two," Carla started.

Honey was confused. "Wait, why did they kidnap them?" she asked.

Smiling, Carla said, "I am getting there. A very rich man hired them to kidnap the twins. It had something to do with threatening their father to give up his wealth or something…"

"It turns out they keep journals like reports," a policeman interrupted.

"Oh, good to see you, Officer Jay," Hiro bowed.

"You, too, Hiro," the officer said.

"Why did you say what you just said?" Gogo asked.

Turning to her, the officer explained, "Well, we found one, similar to the one Carla showed us. It was two years ago. The one we found was about a murder which they committed, but made it look like a suicide."

The gang turned to look at each other. Hiro asked if they could track down all of the female twins in San Fransokyo. Honey suggested that they should use Baymax, but Hiro said that he would have to give him another upgrade to scan 'just twins'. Officer Jay took the task to search for every living and deceased identical twins. He went on his way after that. Carla handed Hiro a list of the members of the group. They decided to head to Hiro's garage to think of where a murder may happen next. Carla decided to come with them.

"So…" Honey started, taking her seat in their main base.

Hiro turned on his computer and put up a map of the city. He turned to his friends. They marked the places of where the murder had happened. Then, Hiro marked the places where the remaining alive members were living.

"From the way I see it, the next murder could be around this café…" Hiro suggested.

"Yeah… It looks that way. Most of the members around the block have already been killed," Gogo agreed.

"There's only two left around here...hmmm…" Honey muttered.

Fred spoke up, "I think it'll be thoughtful for the killer to go get the furthest member from here. I mean, he'd want to decrease the number of members leaving close together."

"Wait… How do you guys know that there's only one killer?" Carla asked.

"Because there's no killing that happens at the same time…" Wasabi replied.

"Yeah, most of them happens three nights after each murder…" Hiro said, reading the copy of the murder cases that the police lent him.

"Nice observation…" Carla praised them.

Hiro smiled to her. His mobile phone vibrated. He got a text from Asch telling him that Alicia had a fever and that he should visit her with Baymax. Hiro sighed, earning everyone's attention.

"What's up, Hiro?" Fred asked.

"Oh… Asch texted me. He asked me if I could come by his house to check up on Alicia," Hiro explained.

Honey and Gogo glanced up at each other. "What's up with her?" the blonde one asked.

Staring at the computer screen, he replied, "She's sick…a fever."

"Then, we should totally go visit her," Wasabi suggested.

"No…I don't think we should…" Hiro muttered, shaking his head.

Carla glanced up at the gang and then, looked ta Hiro. "Why not? You girlfriend is sick, for goodness sake."

Hiro didn't say anything. He gave her a small smile and then, continued to stare at the screen. Honey whispered to Carla what had happened between the young pair. Carla laughed at the part where Alicia might have thought she was Hiro's scandal. She took her sling bag with her laptop in it.

Turning to the confused faces, she said, "Well, let's get going to see this Alicia and I'll explain everything to her."

Hiro glanced up at his teammates before looking at Carla. "You'll do that?" he asked.

Nodding, she replied, "Yeah, if you still love her. You do love her, right?"

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, acting all shy. "Y-Yeah…" he turned to Carla, "Thanks."

* * *

Alicia got out of bed to make herself some warm milk. She mostly limped out of her room and to the stairs until Joey saw her. She stopped halfway down the stairs. Coincidently, the bell rang and Joey's babysitter had to get the door. She told her brother to be quiet as she continued to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello there. Who might you be?" she heard the babysitter asked.

"Big Bwo Hiwwo!" Joey screamed out of joy to see him.

"Hey, Joey! How have you been?" Hiro greeted the boy with a big hug.

Joey grinned and giggled as the black haired picked him up into his arms. Carla was amazed at how well Hiro could handle the toddler. The babysitter asked the same question again. Hiro was about to tell her why they came when they heard a loud crash and a girl's scream from the kitchen. The babysitter rushed to see who it was.

"Oh my goodness! Alicia! What have you done to yourself?!" she shouted, shocked.

Alicia was squatting and cringing in pain, holding her feet. She was going to pour some hot water into her cup but didn't have the strength to hold the kettle full of water. She accidentally let it go, causing it to fall to the ground and the water hit her feet, and she let go of her hold on the cup, causing it to fall. Some pieces of the cup hit her feet too. Carla, Hiro and Joey went to the kitchen too.

"You're bleeding!" Carla exclaimed.

Alicia stared for mere seconds before replying, "I-I'll be fine…"

"Lea, first aid kit?" Joey asked.

"Oh, r-right. I'll go get it…" the babysitter replied.

Alicia reached out for a chair to sit on. She ignored the two person who came to visit her. Carla and Hiro looked at each other. The blonde made a move by cleaning up the mess Alicia made.

"It's okay, please. I'll manage. Can you just go? Both of you…" Alicia muttered, her tone was a bit rude.

Carla turned to her. She smiled and said, "I should probably introduced myself."

Looking away, the brown haired girl replied, "Now's not a good time."

"Just listen, even if you don't want to look at me. My name is Carla and I've been helping Hiro with the murder cases. Hiro didn't want his friends to know first, so we were talking privately that day at the café. I found some clues that could help them. He's fine with me showing you that if you really want me to proof that I have no special feelings towards Hiro," Carla explained.

"She's older than me, older than Asch…" Hiro interrupted.

Carla nodded a few times, agreeing to what Hiro had said. Lea came in with the first aid kit. She opened the kit to start tending to Alicia's wounds.

"Ummm… May I?" Hiro volunteered.

"Oh, s-sure… If Alicia says you could. I'm not really good at this anyway," Lea replied, making some spaces for him.

Alicia didn't say anything as Hiro tended her wounds. He cleaned her wounds with a clean wet towel before wrapping them up. It wasn't a big wound but he still had to wrap both of her feet. She didn't say a word to him. After he was done, she was back to limping upstairs to her room. They heard someone came into the house and it was Asch. Hiro and Carla greeted him. Lea announced that she was going to head home since Asch was back.

"Lea, come get your pay check this weekend," Asch said to her.

"R-Right, I will," Lea replied, leaning in closer to whisper, "They came here to see Alicia but she turned them down. Tell me more about them, will you?"

Asch gave a small nod to her. Hiro and Carla looked at him. He smiled to them, inviting them to Alicia's room without her permission. She bit her lower lip and looked away when she saw them again.

"Asch, I want to rest. Can you please…?" she said.

"No," Asch replied short and stern.

Hiro and Carla gapped at what he just said. He invited Carla to the living room because he had to look after Joey and make lunch.

Turning to Alicia, he said, "Work this out."

His sister didn't reply. The two young adults went downstairs, leaving the couple alone. Hiro stood at her door, didn't dare to go in. He could sense that she was still angry or maybe confused. He didn't know which. He rubbed the back of his neck, played with the hem of his hoodie, thinking of what to say to her. Alicia didn't want to say anything. She was hoping she could still stay away from him. They stayed that way for about ten minutes.

"Just come in and close the door," Alicia spoke up.

"Okay…" Hiro replied. He stepped in and closed the door.

He tried taking another step forward but she told him to stay where he was. Hiro did as told. She waited for him to speak up. He was observing her. Her face was a bit pale and she had bags under her eyes. She was a mess.

Coughing once, the girl asked, "Is there anything you'd like to say in particular?"

"O-Oh…" Hiro stuttered, "Your brother suggested that I should come check up on you…"

"I see…" she muttered, heaving a sigh.

Hiro bit his lower lip, knowing that he had explained it in the wrong way. He tried to think of a better explanation before she told him to go, or so he thought she would. Alicia lied down.

"Alicia, please… I'm trying to work this out…" Hiro beseeched.

"I know… Really, Hiro, thank you…" she sighed again.

"I missed you, but your best friends told me you were busy. I didn't want to bother you yet. I was busy too, with the murder cases…and I understand that both of us needed time," he explained.

Alicia slowly sat up, listening to him. "I wanted to see you. I went to your school, hoping there are chances I could bump into you. I threw a birthday party for your sister to make her happy, so that you'd be happy too. I'm trying to solve these cases faster so that we could spend more time together…" he muttered.

She stared at his face. The face that would always look at her with a smile even when she messed up at work, when she was angry at something, or when she was about to cry. She pondered and made up her mind.

"I'm sorry… I guess I was just too shocked…" she muttered.

Hiro gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I was just worried that they might take actions and get your family involve," he said, sighing.

Hiro stood beside her bed. She smiled to him and he smiled back. He gave a smooch on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

She whispered, "P-Please, can w-we s-stay like this for a few m-minutes?"

"Uh…s-sure…" Hiro stammered.

He patted her head. Footsteps were heard coming upstairs. They broke their embrace and the black haired boy rushed to sit at the edge of the bed. It was Kate who had just gotten back from school. She gave out a teasing smile when she saw them. Hiro shot a nervous grin. Alicia blushed, looking down at her hands. Kate giggled mischievously before walking up to her bedroom. Asch came after that.

"Oh, Hiro, will you stay for lunch?" he invited.

"I should probably ask Carla about that…" Hiro replied.

Asch nodded and replied, "Carla told me to tell you that she's going back first. So, will you stay?"

Hiro was about to answer but Alicia tugged at his hoodie. "Please stay. I'll come downstairs and eat with everyone if you do…" she pleaded.

Smiling, the boyfriend nodded. Asch's lips curved into a smile, satisfied. He nodded and asked Hiro to help him with lunch. The boy obliged. He followed the older male to the kitchen. Joey toddled into Alicia's room when the two had left. He climbed up his sister's bed and rested his head on her lap. Alicia played with his hair.

"Bwo Hiwo stay here?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. He's going to eat with us…" Alicia replied, happy.

Lunch was soon ready. Joey accompanied Alicia down the stairs as Kate followed from behind. Hiro was already at the table with Asch.

"Now that everyone's here, let's eat," Asch said.

* * *

That night...

Hiro stood, with his team, on top of a building. It was the building where Hiro had suggested: the café he pointed out on the map of San Fransokyo. It was the third night they started their patrol, since after the day Hiro had cleared things out with Alicia.

"What are we waiting for here?" Gogo groaned.

"The culprit of course," Wasabi replied.

"Hiro, maybe we should split up. I mean…well…you can divide us into partners and we can patrol another part of the area," Honey suggested.

"I agree! Are you sure that the murderer would come through this way? He could've spotted us by now," Fred remarked.

Hiro pondered for a while and decided. "Fred and Honey, you guys take the south of this person's house. Gogo and Wasabi, you guys should take the north. Baymax and I will stay here. If anyone finds anything, inform the whole team," he ordered.

Pointing at Wasabi, Gogo asked, "Why am I partnered with him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't like me!" Wasabi said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, focus!" Hiro snapped.

Spotting a shadow at the entrance of the house, Baymax spoke up, "Hiro, someone is entering the house through the front door."

"Huh?" the five muttered.

They watched the shadow. "How stupid can the killer be?" Gogo remarked.

"Maybe he's just very good at hacking people's lock?" Honey stated her remark.

The shadow entered the house after two minutes of fidgeting the lock on the door. The group jumped down onto the ground and followed the shadow. They sneaked into the house too. The killer had reached the bedroom of his prey. They heard a scream of help.

"Come on, guys!" Hiro exclaimed, rushing towards the voice.

When they got there, the killer had already sliced his prey's throat. He was shocked to see the heroes, dropping his weapon. He escaped through the window while the heroes were still shocked of what happened.

"Hiro, we should go after him!" Gogo exclaimed.

"R-Right!" Hiro snapped.

Gogo rushed out of the house and followed the killer. Hiro and Baymax flew up to spot where the killer was. Honey, Wasabi and Fred called the police to report what had happened. The killer entered a dark alley which the three thought was a dead end. They crept closer into the dark alley only to find that it was connected to another section of the town. They had lost the killer.

"Don't worry, they could bring something up from the murder weapon," Hiro stated.

"Baymax, didn't scan him?" Gogo asked the robot.

Baymax blinked and explained, "I did, but even my enhanced scanner cannot see through his dark tights."

Hiro spoke up, "Well, from the look of it, he seems shorter than me, but pretty fast."

**Oooooo, we're getting closer to know who the murderer is! Now all Baymax need to do is search for people who are shorter than Hiro...and maybe Alicia too? Meh...poor Baymax. Welp, wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Moonfire out. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, world! Sorry for the long wait. It's a little bit short, sorry again. I did my best and I like how I ended this chapter.  
Are you dying to know who the murderer is? Or are you dying to know whether Alicia will end up with Hiro or not?**

**hahaha! I'm just messing with yah!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 9

Alicia rushed to the school with the uniform for her classmates. It was at last the day of the Summer Festival of her school. She was excited because she had invited Hiro and his friends too. The thought of seeing him was enough to make her happy. Hiro had been really busy with the murder cases. There was only one more surviving victim that they would have a chance to save. Even without the murder weapon, it didn't stop the killer at all.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! My brother can't send me today," Alicia apologized to her friends.

"No worries. All we need is the uniforms and we're all set to open the café," the class representative said.

Alicia nodded. She handed each of her classmates their uniforms. The other preparations were all done. Once they were in their uniforms, they were ready to open. After a brief speech from the principal, the festival had officially started.

"Alicia, is he coming?" Meredith asked the girl.

Alicia held the notebook she was holding tighter, blushing. She nodded once. The others smiled at the girl. They had approved of her relationship with Hiro and never were against it. Hiro is always sweet to her. As long as he stays that way, they won't try to kill him. They adore Alicia too much for that to happen, considering what she had been through.

"We can't wait to meet him and get to know him better," one of the boys in her class said.

People started to visit their little café. They got busy in an instant. Alicia didn't even have time to think about Hiro.

* * *

Hiro and his gang were at the police station. They had just turned in the murder weapon. Officer Jay came back with the results.

"How was it?" Hiro asked him in anticipation.

"No fingerprints at all…" the officer sighed, sitting down with them.

"Great, the killer knows what gloves are for," Gogo muttered.

"Relax…" Wasabi said, "It's not the end of the world."

Hiro stared at the knife and then at Baymax who was next to him. The robot tilted its head. Hiro thought hard of what to do.

"Why don't we have Baymax scan the entire city. We have one information, the killer is shorter than me," Hiro suggested.

"Yeah…that would be like hundreds and thousands of elementary and kindergarten kids," Gogo remarked.

"It's worth a try though. We can exclude those kids because I don't think they are worth as suspects. I mean, would kids be _that _fast," Honey suggested.

The group agreed to try it. However, it was indeed hard. Hiro had to upgrade Baymax's enhanced scanner yet again. He would need time and who knows, by the time he was done, all of the members of the group had been killed.

"No, wait. That killer doesn't have his weapon. He'd have to lay low for a while too," Wasabi stated.

Gogo nodded. "He's right. We can even use that to lure him out."

Fred though hard. "I don't know about that. Think about it, he's smart enough to escape us that night. I think he'll know it in an instant that we're trying to lure him out," he remarked.

The others agreed. They just had to try the idea of scanning the whole city once again. Hiro had to start working immediately, which means he might not even make it to Alicia's school's festival. He sighed. They headed back to the garage after that. Officer Jay decided to keep the murder weapon for further investigation.

"Hiro, you should go see Alicia. You promised," Honey remarked.

They were back in the garage. Hiro had been cramped up at his desk for hours, trying to improvise Baymax's helmet. He was having a hard time because thoughts about Alicia was clogging his head. He kept on grunting and scratching his head. The gang was trying their best to help in whichever way they could.

"I'm fine, guys. I'll see her tomorrow. That festival will last a whole week," Hiro replied.

"So…that's how it is?" a familiar voice asked.

Hiro was stunned to hear that squeaky voice. He turned to the entrance of the garage. Alicia was standing there, her face was blank. She didn't know how to react.

"Alicia…why are you here?" he asked.

"I came back early. Aunt Cass said she needs me. They let me off early. I thought I'd come and see what you're doing," Alicia replied.

Hiro got up. "I can explain…" he said.

She shook her head and smiled. "No. The promise isn't important to you. I'm sorry I bothered you with it. I have to go help out at the café now," she sighed.

She walked away after that. Hiro was stunned by her words. Silence was in the air. The only sound that was heard was the screwdriver he was holding falling onto the floor. Honey tapped the boy's shoulder. Hiro turned to look at her. The young lady smiled to him.

Alicia wiped her tears as she forced a smile to each customer that came through the entrance. Aunt Cass noticed how hard she was trying to hide her sadness. She called the girl to the counter.

"What's the matter, honey?" she asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. There's so many customers after all," she replied.

Aunt Cass looked at her sternly. "I can't let you work in this condition."

"Aunt Cass, I'll be fine," the girl forced a smile again.

A businesswoman called for Alicia to take her order. The girl rushed to the table. Aunt Cass sighed at her behavior. Alicia has always been strong no matter what, but when it comes to love, she just couldn't help but give up.

* * *

Alicia welcomed another customer to their little café. Meredith and Arietta observed the girl. Most of the customers loved her company. They even ordered seconds and thirds because of her.

"She's doing great with the customers," a boy said to her two best friends.

"Yeah…but I wonder when Hiro will come. It has been four days now…" Meredith remarked.

"She didn't seem to care…" Arietta muttered.

The two knew that their best friend was depressed. She was forcing herself to be happy and keep on working to ignore her real feelings at that time. When it was time for her to end her shift, to take a break, she refused to do so. Meredith and Arietta had to pull her to change into her uniform and enjoy the festival for a change.

Sighing, the brunette replied, "I'm not feeling like it."

"You're gonna have to. You've been working too hard," Meredith complained.

Alicia didn't reply. She bit her lower lip. They went out to the field where stalls were opened by their seniors. One of the stalls was selling Big Hero 6 merchandises. Alicia turned away from the stall. Arietta and Meredith realized that the girl had had another fight with her boyfriend. Arietta bought them all a glass of smoothies. Alicia sipped on hers faster than her two friends.

"What is up, girl?" Meredith asked.

"I'm sorry… I had another fight with Hiro," Alicia sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Again? What did he do this time?" Arietta asked.

"He forgot his promise…" the brown haired petite replied, walking ahead.

Arietta and Meredith looked at each other before following her. Alicia told them what had happened. As they listened, they felt like banging their head on a wall.

"Hiro is a busy guy. You have to understand that," Arietta groaned.

"I know… I just felt like I'm not important anymore…" Alicia sighed.

Meredith pulled the girl into a hug. She knew Alicia needed one. A single tear fell from her right eye. Alicia stood there, embracing the hug. Arietta patted her shoulder for more comfort.

"Why, Alicia?" Arietta asked, patting her, "Why did you even stay with him?"

"Because I love him… I really love him…" Alicia whispered.

"Hiro's one hell of a lucky guy," a familiar voice interrupted them.

The three turned around. Asch grinned sheepishly at them. Alicia groaned and complained at her brother's behavior. Her brother explained that he came to see his sister in a maid uniform but was late that day.

"Care to show me around?" he teased.

"As if you didn't graduate from this school," Meredith rolled her eyes.

The four of them laughed and kept on walking. They stopped from stall to stall. Asch treated them to some caramel apple and cotton candy. Then, they watched a theater performed by the freshmen. Alicia was enjoying herself. Noticing her condition, Meredith and Arietta smiled, satisfied.

Meanwhile, Hiro was staring at the map of San Fransokyo inside his garage. No new murder had occurred over the past few days, which means that the weapon is the only weapon the murderer has. He thought of using it to lure the murderer. Carla barged into the garage, killing his focus. She looked like she was out of breath.

"You have to read this. I've translated some more of the journals…" she explained.

"Did you find something interesting?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know if you want to tell the others about this, but I thought you should know," Carla said, pulling out some papers.

She had printed some parts of the journals in order for Hiro to read it. Hiro schemed through the five pieces of printed papers. He widened his eyes at a very familiar surname. He turned to Carla. The teen nodded. He shook his head, throwing away the papers.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

Nodding once, she replied, "Yes. I tried decipher it over and over again because I don't want it to be true…"

"I need to discuss this with them…and Baymax. It may be significant for the murder cases," Hiro said heavy-heartedly.

Carla patted his shoulder once. She nodded to him. "I'll support you till the end, Hiro. It's your choice," she muttered.

Hiro nodded. He called out his best friends. In less than five minutes, they were all gathered in the garage. Carla showed them the part of the journal as asked by Hiro. All of them were shocked.

"Hiro, it can't be true…" Honey said, worried.

"It could be. I don't know," Hiro muttered.

"This is complicated. I can't even relate this to any of my comic books," Fred spoke up, scratching his head.

"If it's true, it's worth asking…" Gogo remarked.

The four looked at each other before looking back at Hiro. His shoulders were slumped. He had no confidence and no motivation. Could it be true? Was Carla just messing with them? Carla would never do that. Hiro trusts her with his life. She even made an effort to clear things out with Alicia. Carla would never lie to them. She was paid to do her work.

"Hiro, what are you going to do?" Carla asked.

"I have to ask someone else first. I need to know the truth," Hiro muttered.

"Who are you going to ask?" Wasabi asked him.

"Asch Koizumi…I'll find out from him," the black haired boy replied.

* * *

Alicia was home late that night. When she stepped into the house, the light in the living room lit up. Her parents were waiting for her return. On the table was something unusual but also very familiar to her. Her mother's eyes were swollen, so she was crying. Her father was facing the 'something' on the table in front of him. His back was bent, his elbows resting on both knees, his faces, resting on his clenched hands.

"What's going on?" the girl asked, confused.

"Alicia…we found this in your room. It's not supposed to be there," Mr Koizumi said.

"I don't know what it is. It doesn't have my name on it," Alicia replied.

Her family was thought to write their names on their belongings so it wouldn't be thrown away easily by other people. She knew that the case on the table was not hers, yet it felt so familiar. It was as if calling her to reach out for it.

"We know it's not yours…" Mrs Koizumi said, glancing up at her husband.

Mr Koizumi cleared his throat and gazed at his daughter. "It's your sister's…"

"Kate?" Alicia asked.

The two shook their head. The father handed the case to her. He told her to read the name out loud. She turned to case and saw the name. Suddenly, memories started to clog her mind in an instant. It was a memory of a girl who was always by her side, giving her strength and protecting her.

"Ashley…" she muttered.

Nodding, Mrs Koizumi said, "Yes, Ashley Koizumi was once your sister."

"What happened to her?" Alicia asked.

The parents looked at each other. Mrs Koizumi nodded to her husband. The husband turned to Alicia.

"Sit down. We need you to listen. It's very important. It's time…" Mr Koizumi said.

**Whooaaaa...more family secrets coming right up! Hehe...just wait patiently, 'kay?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alicia stared into spaces, eyes widened, mouth opened. She could not believe what she just heard from her parents. The mother and father turned to look at each other before turning back to look at their daughter. Alicia shook her head once, looking at her parents.

"You don't really mean this, right?" she asked, chuckling nervously.

"Ashley _is _your twin..." Mr Koizumi repeated.

"But I've never met her! Why do I have no memories of her?!" the girl shouted, holding her head with her hands.

Mrs Koizumi told her again, "You two were kidnapped four years ago. Your sister sacrificed herself to save you, but when we found the two of you, the kidnappers were dead and...so was Ashley. You were kneeling beside her body..."

"...with a knife in one hand and a steel pole of sort in the other..." Mr Koizumi continued.

"You're saying that I killed them? I was twelve!" the girl screamed.

The parents nodded slowly. Alicia shook her head in disbelief. She stood up, clenching her fists.

"The murders that have been going on...you were the one who did it..." Mr Koizumi muttered.

"You knew but you never stopped me?!" Alicia shouted angrily.

"This has been going on for the passed 4 years too. We did try to stop you...but now, your split personality has become more cunning and smart. We can't stop you anymore..." Mrs Koizumi explained.

"We've been stopping you for four years... We put the doorlock outside, we put alarms at the front gate...so that you can't go out so easily. Somehow you've found your way around to escape," Mr Koizumi continued the explanation.

Alicia stared at the floor. "I need some fresh air..." was all she said before running out of the house.

Mrs Koizumi burst into tears. Her husband comforted her. It was hard to tell her the truth. Alicia had actually lost all of her memories regarding Ashley because she was traumatized by what she had done. After they brought her back, she would scream once in a while. There was no one who could calm her down. She would injure them if they do try. Her brother never gives up on her and never cared about the scars he had gotten because of her. He is her brother, so it is his job to calm her down. That was how her traumas disappeared, but deep inside her, there was still apart of that can never forgive the people who had killed Ashley.

* * *

Alicia had reached Hiro's house. She made her way to the garage. Asch came out of the garage and bumped into her. He stared at her. She bit her lower lip. Hiro came out. He was surprised to see her.

"Hiro...can I see Baymax?" she requested without looking at the two of them.

"Uh..sure. He's in my room. Go on ahead," Hiro said.

Alicia nodded. She rushed to his room. She didn't want to explain anything.

"Hiro, don't tell her about what I told you," Asch said to the boy.

"Okay, I won't. I wonder what happened though..." Hiro muttered.

"It must have something to do with what father had said. She would always run away whenever he said something unnecessary..." the brother explained.

"I see..." Hiro muttered, staring at the door leading to the inside of his home, "I'll take care of her tonight."

Asch nodded and patted Hiro's back. "Don't do anything stupid to her..." he said and walked home.

Hiro went upstairs to his room. He looked around for Alicia and found her sleeping on his brother's bed, with Baymax beside her. The robot was staring at her, tilting his head left and right.

"Baymax..." Hiro approached the two.

"Hello, Hiro. Alicia fell asleep two minutes ago..." Baymax replied, turning to him.

Hiro sat at the edge of the bed. He stared at his girlfriend's sleeping face. She looked tired, sad and her eyes were swollen. He held her right hand in his hands.

Hiro asked Baymax, "Did she say anything to you?"

Baymax blinked and replied, "She did, but I promised her to not tell anyone. It is a secret."

Th black haired nodded. "That's okay..." he muttered.

Alicia woke up the next day with a note in her hand. She read it before getting out of bed. Baymax was not with her and so was his luggage. She assumed that Hiro had taken the robot away. She went to Hiro's side of the room. A t-shirt and a towel were prepared for her on his bed. She took a bath and put on the t-shirt. Hiro came in a few minutes after that. The girl smiled to him.

"Good morning. Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes, thank you. Where is Baymax?"

"I'm charging him in the garage. The gang is here too. Do you wanna grab something to eat?" Hiro explained and asked.

"Yes, please..." she muttered.

Hiro extended his hand to her. She placed her hand in it and they both walked to the kitchen. Aunt Cass was there, washing the dishes. She greeted Alicia when she saw her.

"I already left some pancakes for you on the table. Go ahead and eat. Then, Hiro will send you to your house," the aunt said.

Alicia glanced up at Hiro before walking up to one of the chairs at the dining table. She sat down while Hiro went back to the garage. She munched slowly, thinking about last night. Aunt Cass sat opposite of the girl, staring at her face. Alicia stopped munching. She stared down at the pancake on her plate.

"Aunt Cass..." she spoke.

"Yes, dear?"

"Does Hiro really love me...?" Alicia asked, looking at the aunt with eyes welling up with tears.

Feeling the urge to comfort her, the aunt pulled her into a hug. Alicia started to cry. She didn't know why but she just wanted to pour out her emotions through her tears. The brown haired woman didn't say anything. She kept on rubbing the girl's back. She kissed her forehead once, hugging her tighter.

"Hiro loves you. I'm sure of it. He has never set his eyes on a girl and immediately get to know her...like you that is," Aunt Cass replied.

Alicia was quiet. She sighed and calmed herself down. She didn'tknow how to tell Hiro the truth...how to tell anyone the truth. She is the murderer and she can't stop until they are all dead. She knows that no one can stop her anymore.

"Ummm..." Hiro interrupted.

Alicia pulled away. She wiped her tears and turned to him. He was wearing his super hero suit. Alicia wondered why.

"Uh...Baymax decided to take you out for some fresh air before we send you home. Would you come with us?" he asked.

The girl finished her pancake and walked up to him. She nodded, he smiled. He handed her his hoodie. She put it on and they went to the garage together. The gang had gone back already. There was only Baymax in his super hero suit.

"Hello, Alicia..." the robot greeted her.

"Hi, Baymax. Thanks for last night," Alicia replied.

Hiro took his place on Baymax's back. He grabbed Alicia's hand to pull her onto Baymax too. The robot took off on Hiro's cue. It was a little cloudy that day, so the air was a bit cold. Alicia held herself tighter to Hiro. The boy glanced up at his girlfriend and smiled. He didn't want to ask what had happened. He just wanted this moment to last forever.

"Hiro, it looks like it would rain. Shall we send Alicia home now?" Baymax remarked and asked, tilting his head.

Hiro and Alicia looked at each other. They felt like they were alone up in the sky. Baymax didn't say anything even though Hiro had not repond to his question. Hiro pulled Alicia closer to him. The girl made herself comfortable in his embrace. He remembered what Asch had told him last night.

* * *

"_So what heppened, Asch? Why was she as well as her twin got kidnapped?" Hiro asked._

"_It was four years ago. We went to a festival by the docks. There was so many people and it was hard for me to look after both of them. Back then, Alicia was way quieter than now and Ashley was the exact opposite. She was a handful," Asch explained._

"_So you guys got separated because Ashley slipped away from you?" the black haired asked._

_Asch gave a small smile and sighed. He said, "If it was only Ashley, I wouldn't mind. She always found her way back home. That time, she pulled Alicia with her. I searched for them for hours until I saw them. Five men were surrounding them and Ashley, she was thinking of a way to escape. Alicia just froze there. I didn't think twice and went to get our parents, but when we got there, they were gone..."_

"_How did you find them?" Hiro asked._

"_Those kidnappers didn't got that far...we track them down when they called our father. When we got there Alicia was the only one alive. When she saw us, she screamed and backed away from us. It was hard to convince her that we were there to rescue her. What those people did to my sisters in less than five hours...must had been really traumatizing..." Asch continued, looking up at the ceiling._

_Hiro didn't know what to say. He never knew that Alicia had such a past. Asch told him that she had lost all of her memories of Ashley because they sent her to a healer. The healer had hypnotized her and locked away all of the memories she had had of Ashley._

"_Please, don't tell her that I told you about this. She doesn't need to know..." Asch begged._

"_Asch...does she has anything to do with the murders that has been going on around the city?" Hiro asked._

_Asch bit his lower lip. He opened his mouth, "She is the murderer. This thing has been going on two weeks after her trauma was treated. She would sneak out every night to scout the people who had killed her sister. We weren't even sure that the kidnappers were the ones who killed Ashley. It may even be Alicia herself..."_

_Hiro looked down, staring at the floor. He was quite shocked to hear that his girlfriend is the murderer._

* * *

They landed on the roof of the tallest building Baymax could find. Alicia got down, still holding onto Hiro as the wind was strong. It was a good thing she wore his hoodie. Hiro got down and stood beside her. She turned to him. He smiled to her and nodded. There was nothing to see, so they just sat there. Alicia sighed.

"Alicia..." Hiro started.

"Hmm?" she turned to him again.

"You know I'm always ready to listen. When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be there. I promise," the boy vowed.

"Thank you, Hiro..." Alicia muttered.

She pulled his helmet off and placed her lips on his forehead. His face immediately reddened. Baymax tilted his head to the side as he watched. Hiro froze as he felt her soft lips on his forehead. It was warm and very comforting. It calmed him. He closed his eyes and embraced the feeling.

She pulled away and said, "Let's go back..." with the back of her right hand covering her flushed face.

"Uh...r-right..." Hiro replied, fixing his helmet.

Alicia pulled the hoodie to cover her head. She was embarrassed of what she had done. Baymax took hold of her before Hiro could pull her to his side. The robot carried her bridal style and then, took off. Alicia screamed, holding on tightly to the robot's neck.

"Hiro, I'm scared...!" she cried.

"Don't worry...I will protect you," Baymax spoke up confidently.

"Trust him, Alicia," Hiro smiled.

Biting her lower lip, the girl loosen her grip around the robot's neck. She stared down and all she could see were the clouds. Baymax turned upside down so that his backside was facing downward. Alicia sat on her knees on Baymax stomach. Hiro peeped from where he was. Alicia was awed by the view. He was glad that at least she could still smile. Baymax started off to her house.

"Hiro...I don't want to go back just yet..." she spoke up.

"Your parents must be worried. Please, go home for now..." Hiro muttered.

Alicia didn't respond. She stared and sighed. Soon they reached the lines of houses. She knew that she was close to home. Baymax stopped at the front gate of her house. Hiro helped her down. Kate rushed out of the house as she had spotted them from her room. She hugged her sister in tears.

"I was so worried about you!" she sobbed.

Alicia patted Kate's head. "Hiro's with me...so I'm safe. Don't worry," she muttered.

"Still..." Kate sobbed.

Asch came out with a smile on his face. Hiro smiled back and nodded as a greeting. The brother replied with a simple nod too. Alicia and Kate went inside. Asch approached Hiro and Baymax.

"No killing will be going on for awhile. She lost her weapon..." Asch whispered.

"I know. She dropped it when we barged into her that one time," Hiro whispered too.

Meanwhile, Mr Koizumi was reading his newspaper in the living room. Alicia went to the kitchen and was welcomed with a hug from her mother. The father glanced up at his daughter. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for running away..." the girl muttered.

Asch came in and told Alicia that Hiro was about to head back. She rushed out to say goodbye. Hiro smiled when he saw her. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel a sharp gaze piercing him. It was actually from her father. Her mother was giggling at the front door. Hiro blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll come see you soon," she whispered.

"It's okay, I'll come visit you soon," he replied.

Alicia nodded. She pulled away and hugged Baymax next. The robot blinked once. Hiro stepped onto Baymax after she pulled away. He smiled to her. Baymax took off on his cue once again. Alicia's smile turned upside down after that. Asch placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You knew...?" she asked.

"You're my baby sister. Of course, I do," he replied calmly.

"What am I going to do...?" she sobbed.

**Hello, world! Sorry for the longggggg wait yet again. But, hey, I did update! hehehe...**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did. We're coming close to the end...*sob*sob***

**Welp, see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred sat at their spot in the garage, listening to what Hiro had to say. Hiro had told them most of the stories from Asch. He didn't know what to do, so he was forced to seek his friends' help. All four of them glanced up at each other. They were discussing via eye contact.

Gogo was the first to speak up, "I think we should turn her in, Hiro."

"What? No... Anything but that, guys..." Hiro muttered.

He looked more messed up than ever now that he knew his girlfriend was involved.

"Think about it, Hiro. She might get the weapon back and keep on killing them," Honey suggested.

"I love her...I can't do that..." the boy said.

Wasabi tapped his shoulder and said, "It's because you love her that you should turn her in..."

Baymax blinked a few times as if he was thinking about something.

"I will have to break up my promise to Alicia..." he spoke up.

All eyes were on him and Fred asked, "What do you mean, Baymax?"

"Alicia confessed to me that she is the murderer, that she is the one killing these people. She also told me about Ashley...her twin sister," Baymax explained.

"Baymax...what did Alicia tell you?" Hiro demanded.

"Ashley used to love playing with sharp objects. She was the one who taught Alicia how to handle a knife. She taught gymnasium to Alicia. Alicia said that Ashley thought she may need the knowledge in the future. Alicia used to be a quieter before Ashley's death..." the robot explained.

"Was Alicia the one who killed Ashley?" Gogo asked.

Baymax blinked once before answering, "I do not know. She looked as if she was in doubt herself. She mentioned that her memories of the time were vague..."

Hiro looked away from the group. He was thinking hard of what to do. He didn't want to turn his girlfriend in. He loves her. Gogo, Honey, Fred and Wasabi discussed it among themselves. They knew it was hard on Hiro and it could be harder on Alicia since she didn't know she was the culprit behind the murders. Hiro decided to beg them to hold their thoughts about turning the girl in. They gave him 3 days to decide. Hiro paid a visit to Alicia that night. He asked her family's permission to take her out for some fresh air. Since Asch had told them everything, they let Hiro have Alicia for the night.

"Is there anything particular that you want to talk about?" she asked as they got down from his motorbike.

Hiro stared at the night sky. There were no stars at all that night. He didn't know how to start what he was about to say. Alicia waited for him to speak up. The cold breeze hit her cheeks and she shivered a bit. Hiro stood closer to her. She blinked at her boyfriend a few times before smiling sheepishly. Without thinking twice, the boy pulled her into a hug.

She returned the hug, asking, "Hiro...is there something wrong?"

Hiro took a deep breath before whispering, "I knew..."

Widening her eyes, the girl pushed him away. She was stunned. She stared at the ground. Hiro didn't say anything. There was silence in the air for a couple of minutes. Hiro waited for Alicia to say something but she just stood there.

"Asch told me...and Baymax, too. He blurted everything because he was worried about you," the black haired explained.

"So...are you turning me in?" was the first sentence that came out of her mouth.

"My gang suggested I should, but...I love you. I can't bring myself to do that..." Hiro replied, sighing.

"Please, break up with me..." she muttered.

Hiro, stunned by her words, didn't reply. It was getting late. He decided to send her back and then, go home himself. After Hiro left, Alicia went to her room. Kate wondered what happened but Asch stopped her from asking. He could guess what had happened. He didn't want anyone to bother Alicia for the time being. Knowing their oldest son, the parents agreed to his decision. Alicia locked herself inside her room that night, crying herself to sleep.

"Where are you going, Asch?" Mr Koizumi asked his son.

"I need to go see Hiro. He needs me as much as my sister does," Asch replied calmly.

"Be sure to come back," his father said.

Asch nodded. He was on his way to the café after that. When he got there, Hiro was about to set off with Baymax to clear his mind. Asch smiled to him.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"I guess…" Hiro muttered.

Asch climbed on Baymax's right arm. The robot titled his head at the smiling guy. He took off once Hiro gave the cue. The fourteen-year-old didn't say a word as they flew. Asch didn't know how to start the conversation either. He just knew that he had to discuss the matter with the leader of Big Hero 6. He kept on staring at Hiro's face.

Hiro asked, "Is there something you need?"

"It's about Alicia…" Asch replied calmly.

They stopped at the beach on the east side of the city. Asch got down and so did Hiro. The boy took off his helmet, looking at the sunrise. He turned to Asch with a solemn face.

"Did she tell you what happened between us?" he asked.

Shaking his head once, the brother replied, "Nope, but I could guess. She's not good at hiding her feelings."

Hiro sat down and replied, "I see…"

Asch sat beside him, gazing at the sunrise too. "I think you should turn her in," he suggested.

"Are you sure? She's your sister…" the teen said, glancing up at Asch, "Her punishment could be severe…"

"I know… We all do. I think father can work that out," Asch replied, sighing, "The fact that she _is _my sister makes me want to turn her in. There is a high chance she would continue this if we let it be anyway…"

"Last time you said she will use the same weapon and since it was taken away, she can't murder anyone at all. That weapon is some kind of drive to make her kill," Hiro replied, protesting Asch's idea.

Sighing, Alicia's brother replied, "I know my sister. She'll find a way…and if you tell her that it was my decision to turn her in, she'll accept it."

"Well, I don't! I don't want her to be locked in a jail because of me!" Hiro shouted angrily.

"Someday, this information will leak and the whole city will know that she is the murderer! AT that time, you can't do anything to save her," Asch said.

"I can! I _am _the hero! They'll listen to me!" the boy replied.

"They will start looking at you as the person who takes advantage of your job as a hero. You just want to save her because she is someone you love…" the red haired explained.

"I do love her!" Hiro insisted.

"Well, you don't love her enough to save her!" Asch shouted back.

Silence was in the air after that. Hiro looked down at the sand. The sun had risen, and it was the beginning of a new day. Asch told Hiro that he would take a cab back to the café to get his motorbike. He left the boy with Baymax. Hiro contemplated for a few minutes. Baymax stood beside him, analysing his condition. The robot didn't say anything, though.

"Baymax…did I make the wrong choice?" Hiro asked.

"You did what you think is right, Hiro. I do not have the power to make decisions according to _your_ heart," Baymax replied.

"Hmm…" Hiro muttered.

They went back to the café. The gang was there when he arrived. All eyes were on him as he entered the garage.

"Hey, we heard from Asch," Honey Lemon started.

"Hmm…" Hiro replied, not even looking at them.

"You should decide soon Hiro… We really need you to," Gogo spoke up.

"I know… I still have two days, right?" the boy asked.

The gang nodded to his question. They left him alone after that. Hiro decided to help out at the café that day. Since there were no more murders going around, most parts of the town had become peaceful again. More people came to their café like always. Aunt Cass was relieved but she knew her nephew had a lot in his mind. He was smiling at all of the customers that came by. Most girls his age would flirt with him, seeing that Alicia was absent. He ignored them. His thoughts were on Alicia. Suddenly, a familiar girl came by.

"Welcome!" Aunt Cass said like always.

Kate smiled and nodded to her. She went straight to Hiro who was at the counter at the time. He didn't even look at her. She tapped the counter a few times to grab his attention.

"K-Kate?! What are you doing here?" Hiro blurted.

"So like you to not notice me… I know I'm small and all…" Kate muttered angrily.

"Who is that little girl?" a girl whispered.

"She's like in elementary school… Who does she think she is, asking Hiro to notice her…" another was heard.

Kate turned to them with a death glare. "Yeah…you might wanna keep it down a bit. Even if I am a slut who thinks I'm important to Hiro, it is none of your business whatsoever…" she shot at them.

The girls turned to leave after paying. Hiro sweatdropped at her words while Aunt Cass laughed. Who would have thought Kate was _that _smart.

"I have to protect Alicia sometimes because any girl who saw her would pick on her for being your girlfriend," she explained.

"I see… Why are you here today?" Hiro asked.

Kate's expression turned sad. "Alicia won't come out of her room at all. I asked Asch what happened but he won't give me all the details…" she sighed.

"So you came to me…" the black haired guessed.

"You won't tell me, right?" she guessed.

Hiro nodded and replied, "All I can say is that give your sister time. I need time as well…"

"Okay then. One vanilla creamed doughnut and a cup of tea please…" she sighed again.

She went to sit at the right corner of the café. She put on her headphones and stared out through the window. Hiro served her orders and left her alone. Kate had had her own ways of dealing with her curiosity. Since she is a prodigy almost like Hiro, she developed her own way of ignoring her thoughts and her surroundings so that she would not be dwelling on them. Hiro continued minding the cash register after that.

"Is Kate alright?" Aunt Cass asked him.

"Yeah, she's fine. She wanted me to show some more of my inventions to her. I told her not today…" Hiro lied.

"You should be a little nice to the girl. Are you trying to make Alicia angry again?" his aunt remarked, teasing him. "By the way, how is she doing?"

Hiro smiled and replied, "She's doing fine. I went to see her last night. She's doing great."

Aunt Cass was oblivious of the fact that Alicia was the murderer. She nodded to Hiro's words and continued serving the customers as usual. Hiro kept on thinking of what he should do about Alicia. He loves her and would never want to make her sad.

* * *

"Alicia, it's lunch time. Come and help out," Asch called for his sister.

Alicia reluctantly opened her door. She dragged herself to the kitchen. Their parents were away for three days starting that day. Asch and Alicia had to take care of their two younger siblings, especially Joey. Asch glanced up at his sister. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were puffy from all the crying she did the whole night as well as morning. He didn't want to ask her. The girl would tell him anything once she is ready. They decided to make vegetable soup and fried chicken that day. They were quite simple and would not take much time, which meant Alicia would not have to be out of her room too long.

"I'm back…" Kate announced, closing the door behind her.

She turned to the kitchen to see her two older siblings. She blinked a few times, walking to the living room after that. Joey was colouring a book she had just bought for him. He was smiling as he did. Kate sat beside him.

"What are you doing there, Lil' bro?" she cooed.

"Colouwing…a wabbit…" Joey muttered.

"That is…a unique colour for a rabbit. Pink?" she asked.

"Shish Awicia loves pink…" he replied absentmindedly.

Kate smiled. Joey is still young but he understood when his siblings have problems. He would try to find ways he is capable of doing to cheer them up. Kate sat there with him until he was done colouring the rabbit.

"Kate, lunch is ready. Bring Joey with you…" Asch called.

Kate turned to him, replying, "Okayyyy…"

She picked Joey up. When she got to the table, Alicia was not there. Asch told her that she took her lunch to her room. Kate nodded.

"Shish Awicia okay?" Joey asked.

"She's fine, Joey. She just wants to watch a movie while eating…" Asch replied which was an obvious lie.

"I just hope everything will be okay soon… It's lonely without her…" Kate muttered.

"I know. I hope so too," Asch replied.

They ate their lunch quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alicia stared at her cell phone. There was a lot of missed calls and texts from her two best friends, asking how she was doing. She didn't reply any of them. A new text came in. Her eyes widened at the name appearing on the screen: Hiro. She read it.

"Any chance you would come out?" Asch's voice was heard at her door.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your friends are here. They want to talk to you," he explained.

Alicia placed her phone on her study desk, replying, "I'll be down in a minute."

She heard her brother sighed. Alicia changed into a nice dress and put on a sweater. She went downstairs after that. She saw Meredith and Arietta in the living room. Catching her figure by the stairs, the two girls rushed to hug her. The brown haired hugged her friends back, feeling guilty for making them worry.

"We thought you were sick or something," Arietta said.

"Yeah. We tried calling you but you won't pick up, so we had to come and see you," Meredith explained.

Alicia forced a smile and said, "Thanks for coming, girls. I love you two so much."

Asch came with a tray of three glasses of orange juice and a plate of freshly baked chocolate cake. He placed them all on the coffee table in the living room and left the girls to talk. Alicia went to sit down with them. They told her what happened at the festival to the last detail. They had to cover up for her absenteeism but their classmates didn't really mind. Alicia was glad.

"So…please don't be offended," Meredith said, glancing up at Arietta.

"We…kind of asked Hiro what had happened…" Arietta drawled.

Alicia blinked and muttered, "Oh…"

The two looked at each other before turning to her. The girl was staring at her piece of cake, slowly munching on a bite of it. They were surprised at her reaction.

"You don't care?" Arietta asked.

Alicia looked straight at their eyes. "What did he tell you?" she asked.

Meredith and Arietta rolled their eyes. Meredith was the one who answered, "He told us that you may be the murderer and when he told you, you asked for a breakup…"

"Yeah, I did…" Alicia replied calmly.

"Are you really the murderer?" Arietta asked, concerned.

Alicia looked away from them, slowly nodding. Arietta and Meredith glanced at each other. They cared about Alicia a lot more than she thought.

"I had a twin sister, Ashley. She died when we were kidnapped a few years back," Alicia spoke up.

Arietta played with her hands and replied, "We know."

Alicia looked up at them in disbelief. "What?"

"Ashley used to be our best friend once. You know, you used to be living under her shadows all the time back then… She'd drag you everywhere, which is why we know you," Meredith explained.

"When she was dead and you were traumatized, Asch visited us. He sort of begged us to keep Ashley a secret and become your best friends instead. He told us that chances are, you're going to forget Ashley ever existed…and he was right," Arietta continued.

Meredith nodded to her and said, "That is until a few days ago when your parents decided to tell you."

Alicia was having a hard time dissolving everything her friends were telling her. She rapidly shook her head after a few minutes. Arietta took out a photo album. She handed it to Alicia, saying that it was Ashley's. Alicia flipped through the pages.

"She gave us each one of her albums so that we could remember her. It was as if she knew that her death was around the corner," Meredith explained.

"Yeah…Ashley was good at predicting things," Alicia muttered.

* * *

Lunch time came, Hiro was surrounded by his best friends. The third day had arrived, pressuring Hiro to decide whether to turn her in or not. Hiro was avoiding his friends all morning but they finally got hold of him with Aunt Cass's help. His sweat dropped as he stared at his friends. Gogo was glaring at him but Honey Lemon looked as if she pitied him.

"Your call, Hiro. Turn her in or let her go," Gogo spoke.

Hiro sighed. "I can't decide…" he replied, shoulder slumped in defeat.

Gogo raised a brow while the others looked as surprised as her. They stared at the helpless teen. Hiro fell back onto his chair. The others took their seats as well. He was staring at a picture of a happy Alicia in his cellphone.

"So, you can't decide, huh?" Wasabi asked Hiro.

"Yes…she's too important to me. I can't have her being in prison…but she _is _the murderer…" he muttered, sighing again.

"Do you mind if we turn her in?" Gogo asked.

"Do what you like… It's better to do what is right anyway…" he gave in.

The team started to discuss Alicia, excluding Hiro. He ignored them, exiting the garage. He decided to go and see Asch, but before he could, he spotted him entering the café. He followed the red head.

"Oh, hi there, Hiro," Asch greeted him, "Sorry about last time."

"Why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"Thought I should grab some snacks. I didn't eat much because Alicia's friends came over. I'm always nervous around them," the brother scratched his head in embarrassment.

"That sounds weird coming out from you," the boy remarked.

Asch chuckled. "Care to join me?" he invited.

Hiro shrugged, replying, "Sure. I have something to tell you anyways."

They went in. Hiro got Asch the food he asked for. They sat down. Hiro watched Asch who calmly ate a donut he had ordered.

"So, have you decided what to do?" he asked the boy.

"No, but my friends did. They're going to think of a way to turn her in," Hiro muttered sadly.

Asch nodded, sipping on his tea. "I see…" he muttered.

"Should I just let them?" the black haired boy asked.

The red head nodded calmly, humming, "Hmmm…it's her choice."

"What if she puts up a fight? She is slick after all," Hiro muttered.

"She's not. Her split other is the one with talent. I'm sure Alicia would consider turning in any way," Asch replied, eating his last donut.

Hiro groaned. He wasn't sure of what to do exactly. He saw his friends getting in Wasabi's car to go somewhere. Honey waved to Hiro when she saw him looking at them. Asch turned to look. He smiled at them.

"They're going there already!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Calm down. I'm sure they'd reason with my sister first. Besides, Kate wouldn't let Alicia go just like that," Asch said confidently.

In the car, they were still discussing on how to turn Alicia in. Honey was more concern on how to explain to the officer about the said girl. Gogo's thoughts were all on turning the girl in and stopping the murders permanently. Wasabi was more concerned about Hiro's feelings. Fred was…well, being Fred.

"It's not like I don't want her to be behind bars, but she _is _Hiro's girlfriend," Wasabi spoke up.

"Ex-girlfriend from what I've heard. She wanted a breakup, remember?" Gogo corrected him.

"I know, I know…sheesh," Wasabi muttered, shooting a glare at her.

"Are you guys sure we're doing the right thing?" Honey asked, looking back to the café, "I mean, Hiro really cares for her."

"If that little dude really cares, then he wouldn't mind sending her to prison. It is the _right _thing to do," Fred spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

The other three agreed. It was the right thing, even if they were heavy-hearted to do it. Alicia would have to be in prison in order for the murders to stop. As they were on their way, Alicia was having a hard time calming her own nerves. Arietta and Meredith were out of solutions. The girl was fighting her own split self over who could control the body. Her split self was hungry of murders, so it wanted to take over to retrieve the knife. She hit her head on the wall, the table and spun around to stop herself. Arietta tried to tie her down with Meredith's help but Alicia broke free easily. Her physique is small, but it still packs a punch. She screamed.

"Alicia, calm down!" Meredith shouted to her.

"I c-can't…quick, knock me out!" Alicia begged.

Meredith and Arietta didn't have the heart to do so. Kate silently slipped herself behind her sister and landed a chop ride on the neck. Alicia fell unconscious. The three stared at the girl.

"Let's put her in her bed…" the little sister decided.

The two nodded. As they were about to do so, Hiro's friends had arrived. Kate wasn't expecting them at all, but she knew why they were here.

"Take my sister, I'll talk to them," she said.

"Okay…" Meredith replied.

Kate glanced up at the two as they took the stairs to Alicia's room. She turned back to the four people in front of her.

"So, here to take my sister?" she abruptly asked, surprising all of them.

"You knew?" Honey asked.

"I'm not stupid," Kate replied, anger in her tone, "I know about her and my other sister, Ashley."

"So…can we turn her in?" Gogo asked.

Kate looked down. "As far as I don't want to, I love my sister. What will society think of this?" she asked without second thoughts.

The four looked at each other. Honey stepped up front and comforted the girl. Kate didn't cry but it could be seen in her eyes that she didn't want anything bad to happen to her family. Honey gave out a smile. She hugged the girl.

She said, "It's the best thing to do…"

Kate hid herself in the hug, muttering, "I don't want to lose her…"

Wasabi came up to them. "Then, we're on the same boat," he said.

Kate looked at each and every one of them. Their eyes clearly showed that they didn't want to do what they were about to do. Still, it had to be done. She turned back to Honey Lemon who nodded in her direction. Kate showed them Alicia's room. Meredith and Arietta were there. They greeted the four with a simple nod. They stepped back as Wasabi picked the girl up into his arms. He turned to his friends.

"Who's driving to the police station?" he asked.

"I'll drive. Honey and Fred can explain the situation," Gogo suggested.

"Okay then…" Honey gave in.

Gogo went up to Kate. Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, she said, "She'll be fine. I promise."

Kate wasn't confident. "I hope…" she replied, falling to her knees.

Gogo started the car. They were careful. Fred had decided to tie Alicia's hands for safety precaution. She was put between him and Wasabi while Honey took the passenger's seat beside the driver's. Off they went to the police station.

* * *

The Koizumi couple arrived at the home. They were happy to be back but was not happy with the rumor that was spread. Their daughter was in prison. As they entered their home, they were greeted with a sad Kate, a quiet Joey, and Asch, with a forced smile. He hugged his parents.

"Welcome back…" he muttered.

"We've got all of you souvenirs," Mrs. Koizumi said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Mr. Koizumi tapped Asch's shoulder and then, proceeded up the stairs to his room. Kate hugged her mother. Asch picked Joey up.

"She turned herself in?" the mother asked.

"Something like that…" Kate replied.

"It was the right thing to do," Asch interrupted.

Mrs. Koizumi nodded. "I need some fresh air…" she announced, exiting the house again.

The neighbors didn't really greet her that well. Cass Hamada stood right in front of their house. She wondered why. Cass smiled when she saw the mother.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait again. I've been losing focus of all of my stories. Anyways, weird turn of event, huh?**

**Actually, this isn't what I had in mind at first but then I thought, hey, this is good too.**

**So, yes...I'll try to talk more about Ashley until I decide what should happen to Alicia.**

**...**

**...**

**What do you guys think should happen to her?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I did say I was going to talk about Ashley, but I figured since this one is done first, I'd just update it.  
****Is that bad? I didn't really think too much of Ashley is needed. Maybe I'll make it like Alicia dreaming about her. That sounds mroe like me.**

**Anyways, enjoy! And leave a review!**

Chapter 13

Hiro sighed as he served another female customer. He forced a small smile to the girl before walking away. He went back to the counter. Aunt Cass smiled at him. He didn't respond. He turned around, leaned against the counter, and observed the surroundings.

It has been a week since Alicia had been arrested. A lot of people wanted her dead because of her actions but Hiro made a petition to hold her punishment. He didn't want his beloved to die. He wanted her life to be spared. She was only 16 after all. A lot of people protested his actions and even his gang didn't know whether to side with him or not. They love Alicia but they love the people of San Fransokyo too.

"I don't see why she shouldn't be punished, Hiro," Honey spoke.

"Yeah...she did take a lot of lives..." Gogo agreed.

"Yeah, little man. I think it's the right decision," Wasabi muttered.

Hiro didn't reply. He just stood at his desk, staring at the hologram screen in front of him. It was projecting a picture of a happy Alicia, clinging onto Hiro's arm. Hiro was smiling too, in the picture. It was at a shopping mall that one time. Their faces showed it all. They were happy.

"I don't know," Hiro replied, sighing, "For quite some time, she was my life. She's still is."

The four turned to look at each other. Silence filled the garage. Aunt Cass suddenly made an appearance. All eyes were on her.

"Hiro...somebody wants to see you," she said, turning to her right.

A man Hiro had not seen for a week and three days stood in front of them. It was Mr. Koizumi. His expression was neutral which meant to Hiro that there was something important to discuss. Hiro turned to his gang, before walking up to Alicia's father.

"Care to take a walk with me?" he invited the teen.

"S-Sure..." Hiro replied nervously.

He grabbed his hoodie, put it on and followed the man. Aunt Cass flashed a small smile towards the gang before going back to the café. Gogo and Honey decided to visit Kate while Wasabi and Fred stuck around to see of they could help out at the cafe.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Hiro asked Mr. Koizumi.

"I heard from Asch..." he started, glancing at the boy, "It was the right decision, Hiro."

The boy was a bit shocked at his words and so, he asked, "You don't care if she were to die?"

"I'm not losing any more of my family members!" Mr. Koizumi half shouted and heaved a sigh after that.

They arrived at the park Hiro used to take Alicia to. She loved to read her books on the grass as he watched. Hiro stared into spaces, thinking about Alicia.

Mr. Koizumi kept on talking, "I'm working out a deal to release her from prison and get her cured."

"Huh?" Hiro muttered, turning to the man, "How are you going to do that?"

"There's a rehabilitation centre outside of town. It's our only hope for now..." he explained.

"How are you going to convince those police officers and detectives? They only see that the solution to her is death..." Hiro asked.

"I don't know yet. Right now, all I know that they're holding off her punishment out of respect for you..." Mr. Koizumi sighed.

Hiro looked down but then stared up into the sky. Alicia's smiling face flashed into his mind. It is a wonder how this girl is always lingering in his thoughts. He longed to see her.

* * *

"You have thirty minutes," the police said to Alicia as they entered the place where the imprisoned waits for their visitors.

Through the transparent divider, she could see Hiro and her brother, Asch. She rushed up towards it with teary eyes. The police who was guarding her rolled his eyes at the scene. Hiro placed a hand on the divider as Alicia did.

"I missed you..." he whispered.

"I missed you too..." she sobbed.

After what seemed like forever, Asch stepped to Hiro's side, holding his shoulder to calm the boy. He turned to his sister with a smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay. I mean, some officers would come and insult me, but that's all... They can't harm me out of respect for Hiro..." Alicia explained.

Hiro smiled and so did she. Asch nodded. He told her their father's plan for her. Alicia didn't like the idea of going off to another town but she had to.

"What if the head of the police department rejected the idea?" Alicia asked.

"I'm going to make a petition for the objection of your punishment," Hiro explained.

"Can you do that? People will come to hate you," Asch said to Hiro.

Turning to the brother, he replied, "Yes. I want to save Alicia…"

Alicia forced a smile. She was lucky to have him on her side. However, she didn't want him to go against millions if people for her sake. After finding out she is the murderer, most of the people of San Fransokyo hated the Koizumi family. Asch and Kate hardly went out of the house. They only went out of the house for education purposes and to buy groceries for their mother. Mrs. Koizumi's only place to hang around is Aunt Cass' café. She didn't want to go out if it meant that people would bash her.

"How's mother?" Alicia asked.

"She has been better. She occasionally goes out to see Aunt Cass, but that's all," Asch explained.

"Your father came to see me two days ago," Hiro started.

"I know… He came to see me first," Alicia replied, looking away from Hiro.

"What did he say?" Asch asked.

"He told me that I did the right thing…capturing Alicia," Hiro replied.

"He means well. He told me that it is safer for me to be in here since my split other won't be able to get out that easily… But, it didn't stop her actually. She's been trying to get out all this time," Alicia explained.

"Maybe she knows that her knife is close by," Asch suggested.

Hiro shook his head. "I think the police officers that used to discuss with me disposed of it already. That was what they said a few days ago," he muttered.

"Time's up!" a police came in, interrupting her.

"Alicia…I…" Hiro started.

Alicia blinked at what he was about to say. Hiro bit his lower lip before continuing what he wanted to convey. The police interrupted again, forcefully pulling her away. Alicia flashed a small smile towards the two boys before she heavy-heartedly followed the police. Hiro and Asch looked at each other. Hiro's expression showed it all. He didn't want Alicia to die. Asch patted his back as comfort. They exited the building to be greeted by Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred.

"Well, I'll be on my way. You're going home with them, right?" Asch asked Hiro.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. They came all the way here to pick me up," he sighed.

"Aunt Cass is worried about you," Wasabi spoke up.

"Let's go back, Hiro. We can discuss things there," Gogo said as if understanding that Hiro had something to tell them.

Hiro nodded. He got into the car. Fred held his shoulder as comfort. Hiro forced a small smile. They went back to the café. Aunt Cass gave them a plate of donuts before letting them up to the living room. They made themselves cozy on the sofa. Hiro grabbed a chair from the dining table.

"Hiro, what are you planning to do?" Honey asked a repeated question.

"I want to save her but…" Hiro sighed. "I don't think the petition help at all."

"I guess not…" Wasabi muttered.

"Do you know what I think her split other actually wanted?" Fred spoke up.

"What could she possibly wanted?" Gogo asked.

"Justice," he muttered a reply, raising a brow like a detective.

"Justice? What do you mean?" Honey was next to ask.

They were actually confused at the mention of the word. Fred smiled broadly before starting to explain. It made sense to them, a little. Hiro didn't know if it was a good idea. Wasabi thought it was worth a try. Gogo and Honey agreed. Looking at all of his best friends, the young hero sighed. He dialed a familiar number on his mobile phone.

* * *

Kate dragged herself to the kitchen to help her mother with the cooking. Her mother was deep in thoughts yet again. She was dicing some carrots. When she felt her daughter's presence, she stopped. She suddenly fell to her knees, another one of the downfalls for Alicia's rumored sentence. Mr. Koizumi was walking to the stairs when he saw his wife in such a state yet again. He rushed to hold her in his arms.

"I'll cook dinner," Kate muttered monotonously.

The father nodded. He held his wife as she staggered to the living room. Kate resumed dicing the carrots. She bit her lower lip as she held her tears. Gogo and Honey had visited earlier that day. Mrs. Koizumi greeted them like she was fine with what was happening, but her frail and thin body showed it all. She had lost her appetite. Kate and Asch had to coax her into eating. Losing Ashley was already hard to bear and now that Alicia was in jail, nobody could help her. Asch arrived home. He immediately went to help his sister.

"What are we making?" he asked.

"The usual. Mother can't eat much after all…" she sighed.

The brother nodded. He rubbed his sister's shoulder as comfort before going to the refrigerator. He got some other ingredients out. He sighed.

"Hiro, what are you going to do…?" he mumbled to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys! So, I decided to add more feels. Bare with me... but! I also added a little about the time when Ashley and Alicia were about to get kidnapped. I will add more of what happened to them in a few more chapters.**

**So, I just need your opinions on something...  
Will Hiro turn her in before sunset or will he keep her?**

**You can PM me or just write your answers in your reviews.**

**Toodles~! - (_8/2/2016_)**

Chapter 14

Alicia played with the doll given by Hiro to her. The police let her have it out of respect for the leader of Big Hero 6. She sighed, staring at the doll. It was a roughly handmade doll of Hiro. It reminded her of the said boy. She hugged it tightly, sighing again. A policewoman suddenly came by.

"Someone's here to see you," she said.

Alicia got up. She followed the woman. She was guided to the chief's office. The man turned to her with a tired smile. He gestured her in. Alicia did as told. She looked around before turning to look at the man behind the desk. She bit her lower lip. He told her to sit down. Another man appeared. He was wearing a yellow suit and black pants. He was carrying a suitcase.

"This is Hans," the chief said.

Hans smiled to her. "Hello, Alicia. I am a therapist, hired by your father," he explained.

"My father? Did my brother agree to this?" Alicia asked.

"Yes," he said, taking out a piece of paper, "They signed a contract with me. They will be paying me if I succeeded in healing you."

"No…" Alicia said, backing away.

"No?" Hans muttered, gazing into her eyes.

Alicia avoided his gaze. Hans tried to meet his eyes with hers but she kept on looking away. She stood up, backing away even more. Her breathing became more frantic as she looked around. Her vision became blurry. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Alicia, I'm here to help," Hans insisted.

"NO!" she screamed, exiting the chief's office.

The police around them could only aim their guns at Alicia but they could not shoot her. Hiro loves the girl. They were afraid that hurting her could break Hiro apart. She looked around desperately before running away. All eyes were on her as she started to run in the streets. She held the doll tightly in her arms as she made her way to Aunt Cass' café. She barged in. Gasps could be heard as she passed by. The girl rushed upstairs.

"What happened?" Cass asked her customers.

"The serial killer is upstairs!" one of them shouted.

"You have to call the cops!" another one shouted.

Cass sighed. She shook her head. The Big Hero 6 made an appearance outside the building because they had received the news. Hiro entered the café casually. Aunt Cass gestured towards the stairs. The boy nodded to her. He took a deep breath before walking to the stairs.

"Be careful!" a girl about his age called out.

Smiling politely, he replied, "I will…"

He went upstairs. He looked around the living room but didn't find anything or anyone. He started walking to the stairs leading to his room. A doll was left on the first stair. He smiled, picking it up. He could hear sobbing sounds and hiccupping coming from his room. He took off his helmet, walking up the stairs slowly.

"W-Who's there?!" a voice called.

"It's me…" he said softly.

Alicia came out of her hiding spot. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hiro's grip on his helmet loosened. The helmet fell onto the floor. The girl was trembling. She was scared of something. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose on the side of her neck. He missed her scent. Alicia's hug got tighter.

"I d-don't want to go back…" she whispered.

"I won't let them take you," Hiro reassured her. "I'll protect you."

"Hiro, they're here!" Aunt Cass called out.

Alicia shook her head rapidly to him. She was begging him not to tell them. Hiro gave a peck on her forehead before heading downstairs to meet up with the police. Officer Raynard and Detective Wills were the only one who came. They watched as Hiro came down the stairs in his superhero uniform. The two police took one glance at each other before turning back to the boy. Hiro acted calm.

"We need her back," the officer said.

"Please, let me handle this…" was Hiro's reply.

"The whole San Fransokyo hates her. How will you respond to that?" the detective asked.

Hiro stared at the doll in his hand. The two police knew that Alicia was hiding in his room. They didn't want to force their way because they didn't have a permit. The customers in the café were watching and whispering. Hiro knew that it would be bad for the Big Hero 6's reputation if this went on any longer. He bit his lower lip, thinking of what to say.

"I'm really sorry, but could you let her sleep here tonight?" he requested.

The officer and the detective looked at each other. Officer Raynard nodded to his coworker. The detective turned back at Hiro.

"One night. We want her back before sundown tomorrow," Detective Wills decided.

"Thank you…" the boy replied.

The two police left after buying a box of donuts. Hiro was then surrounded by a few customers, showering him with questions and asking him for reasons why he would keep her. His aunt saved him by announcing that she would be closing early that night. Hiro thanked her with an apologetic look. She rubbed his shoulder as comfort.

"I'll cook something up for the three of us. Go settle things with your friends. They're still waiting in the garage," she explained.

Hiro nodded. He dragged himself to the garage next. His friends were indeed waiting for him with their invited guest, Carla. The girl shook her head at his behavior.

"Be happy for once! They let you off for tonight," she tried to cheer him up.

Hiro forced a weak smile. Carla took out her laptop while Hiro went to change into his usual t-shirt and pants in the bathroom. She started typing some words on it and a few windows popped up. She connected it to Hiro's hologram screen so everyone could see. There were pictures of two different men and some information about them. Hiro came back to see his screens lit up. He took a glimpse at his friends who were all staring seriously at the screen. He looked at it too.

"These are the two remaining members of the assassination group that was involved with Ashley's murder," Carla started.

"Did you track them down?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, sort of. I cracked open the files and some other illegal stuff…" Carla muttered, smirking.

"You are so cool!" Fred exclaimed so suddenly.

She started explaining what the two last men were up to these few days. She showed them photos of their family and friends. She showed the place where they work. Hiro printed out their personal details.

"So, Fred…what do you want these two to do?" Wasabi asked.

"I just want Alicia to meet them. They could maybe talk it out," Fred explained again.

"Don't you think she's freak out and throw a tantrum?" Hiro asked, concerned.

Fred nodded. "She will," he said, smiling, "Which is why we need the cops with us at the time. You have to send her back to the police station."

Hiro took a deep breath. He gazed at each of his friend's faces. They all nodded to Fred's idea. He pondered for a few minutes before giving in to Fred's plan. Before they could work out the details of what they were about to do, Aunt Cass barged in with a panicked face. The gang was surprised at her sudden burst.

"It's Alicia! She's throwing stuff and screaming. I can't control her!" she exclaimed.

Hiro nodded to his gang before rushing to his room. When he got there, the place was in a wreck. Books and papers scattered on the floor. The screen of his computer cracked because of one of his robots. Alicia was sitting on the bed, shredding off a book she had just got her hands on. Hiro was surprised to see her in such a dire state. He felt like crying. She was screaming right in front of him, with tears in her eyes. Her voice was getting hoarser by the seconds. Hiro covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a sob.

"Alicia… My Alicia…" he whispered to himself.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" she kept on screaming.

She took another book to shred. Hiro climbed onto the bed. He was on his knees, behind her. Before she could start on the new book she had grabbed, he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to sit on his lap. Her cries got louder. She didn't know why, but she wasn't going to stop. Hiro held her tighter. He wanted to cry with her. He wanted to know why she was crying, why she was throwing a fit. He wanted to know her better.

* * *

"_Ashley, we lost Big Bro…" Alicia complained._

"_Yeah, so now we get to have fun alone. I already got some money from Mom and Dad," the twelve-year-old Ashley replied happily._

_She trotted up to a shooting booth. Alicia stuck close to her because she was scared. It was her first time not holding onto Asch's hand. It made her even more scared when Ashley's screams of excitement caught a lot of people's attention. She didn't like all the gleaming eyes staring at them. She held onto Ashley's arm as the girl rushed up to the Ferris wheel._

"_Come on!" Ashley called her sister._

"_Okay…" the shorter girl muttered._

_She was a little afraid of heights but she was with her outgoing and daring twin sister, so she felt a little bit safe. Ashley started telling stories on how she wanted to become an astronaut when she grew up. Alicia liked how her ambition would always change every single time she found some new interests._

"_Last time you said you wanted to become a vet," she giggled._

"_Well, maybe I can become a vet during the day and an astronaut at night," Ashley joked._

_They hugged each other. The Ferris wheel came to a stop. When they got down, a few men were waiting for them. They had evil smiles on their faces and Ashley knew that. She pulled Alicia to escape from the men. However, they kept on following her. Ashley paced up, dragging her twin sister with her. Alicia kept on glancing up at the men who at some point, started to run after them._

"_We have to hide," Ashley growled at her sister in a low voice._

"_Okay…" Alicia muttered."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait again. Anyways, just a heads up, there's a little bit implied sex in this chapter!  
So, read at your own risks! Hehe. I think that's all for now.  
In the next chapter, we will know what Alicia's fate would be...stay tuned! - (_8/13/2016_)**

Chapter 15

Alicia's eyes fluttered open. She started gasping for air. Hiro, who was sleeping beside her suddenly woke up. The girl blinked a few times, confused and shocked to see him in the same bed as her. She backed away to the headboard.

"Hey…" Hiro called softly, holding out his right hand to her, "Are you okay?"

Alicia bit her lower lip. She hesitantly placed her hand into Hiro's extended one. The boy slowly pulled her closer to him. He explained to her that nothing happened. She rested her head on his chest. He rubbed her shoulder as comfort. She was still trembling in fear of something. Hiro looked over at the clock on the wall. It was noon. He had only a few hours left with her before having to turn her in.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

She slowly nodded. He smiled. He told her to take a bath while he went to prepare lunch. Alicia took one long bath, thinking about the dream she had had last night. She tried to remember what happened before she went to sleep but all was a blur to her. She shook her head rapidly. When she got out, a dress was on the bed for her to put on. It was Aunt Cass' dress when she was Alicia's age. It went all the way down to her legs. She made her way down the stairs. Hiro had succeeded into whipping up something for them to eat. She smiled weakly at him as gratitude.

"This is all I could prepare. I know you don't really like spaghetti…" he shrugged.

"This is fine… Thank you," she muttered, faintly blushing.

"After this, we can maybe go out and on a walk or something," Hiro suggested.

She shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but I don't really think I should go out. People hate me," she said sadly.

Hiro nodded. "I understand. We'll hang around in my room," he sighed.

They ate quietly after that. Hiro kept on taking glances at her swollen eyes but Alicia just stared at her food. She didn't want to say anything. She felt guilty for turning to Hiro instead of going back to her home.

"Did you…" she started, grabbing Hiro's attention, "Did you tell my family that I'm here?"

He shook his head and explained, "No. To be honest, I have to turn you in before sunset today."

Alicia sighed. "I see…" she drawled.

Alicia spent the rest of the day inside Hiro's room. She didn't want to go out because the people would start bashing on her. Baymax and Mochi the cat kept her company. Hiro helped out around the café like he would always do. Aunt Cass was having a hard time that day. Many of her customers questioned their generosity towards Alicia, saying that they shouldn't be helping out a criminal. Hiro sighed, ignoring the questions thrown at him. He was tired of explaining and he didn't really want anyone to know about her split personality.

"You should just dump that girl on the streets," a female customer said to Hiro as he served her the coffee she ordered.

Hiro flashed a small smile, controlling his anger. Carla barged in, all sweaty. She stomped her way towards where Hiro was standing. All eyes were on them.

"We need to talk…" she whispered to him.

Hiro blinked a few times. "S-Sure…" he replied.

They went up to his room. Alicia was sleeping with Mochi when Carla and Hiro came in. She sleepily sat up in Hiro's bed, looking towards the guest. She nodded to her.

"Have you been sleeping all day?" Hiro asked.

"Baymax ran out of batteries, there was no good movie to watch and Mochi was tired so…I just slept," the girl explained.

"Well, if you want, you can continue sleeping," Carla said with a smile.

Shaking her head, the girl replied, "No. It's inappropriate."

She went to freshen up and came back to listen to Carla's stories as well. Mochi hopped onto her lap as she sat beside Hiro.

"I was able to contact the two last men," Carla started.

"What did they say?" Hiro asked.

"They said that they will meet up with Alicia if she _is_ behind bars," the older girl explained.

"Wait, what?" Alicia exclaimed, surprised.

"Fred has an idea on how to cure you without having to send you away," Hiro explained to the confused Alicia.

He started to explain what they had been planning since Alicia got arrested. The girl froze at their explanation. She didn't know how to respond to what they were about to do. Will the police be fine with this plan? Will her father and her brother accept this as well? Hiro and Carla glanced up at each other after his explanation. They waited for Alicia to say something, but she didn't.

"Anyway…" Carla drawled, turning to Hiro, "I've already written a letter to the chief about our plan, but I need you to send it to him."

"Sure. I'll send it this evening," Hiro said.

Alicia glanced up at the clock. There were approximately three hours before she had to go back to the police station. She had enough of burdening Hiro for one whole day, so she didn't protest at all. Hiro, on the other hand, didn't want to let her go. He loves her after all. He didn't want he to be locked in prison, away from him, but for the plan to proceed, he had to let her go. They were spending time in his room. Hiro told her everything that had happened since she was turned in. Alicia rested her head on his chest as she listened. She clasped her right hand with his left one. Hiro faintly blushed at her action. She was blushing too.

"Hiro..." Alicia whispered.

"Y-Yes?" Hiro replied, turning to look at her.

Her face was beat red and her breathing was ragged. Hiro was feeling the same. He unconsciously pinned her down onto the bed. Alicia looked away because she could feel Hiro's piercing stares on her. She was wearing his hoodie at the time, savouring his scent. He grabbed the zipper. Alicia's eyes glimmered with panic.

Gulping, Hiro asked, "M-May I?"

Biting her lower lip, she slowly nodded. Hiro took a deep breath before pulling the zipper down. Alicia took off the hoodie. Before he could proceed to the next step in his mind, Aunt Cass' shouts interrupted them.

"Hiro! Asch is here!" she called out.

Hiro sat up immediately. Alicia did the same. She rubbed her left arm, embarrassed. Hiro scratched the back of his neck, ashamed of what he was about to do. Asch came up to his room and found them in such an awkward state. He made an annoyed face.

"What were you trying to do with my sister, huh?" he demanded.

"He wasn't trying to do anything!" Alicia defended him.

Asch chuckled. The girl wrapped her arms around Hiro's torso. The boy panicked because his girlfriend's brother was watching them as she did. Asch shook his head. He extended his arms to the side. Alicia beamed happily. She rushed into his arms. He hugged his beloved sister.

"I missed you..." he whispered.

"I missed you too..." she sobbed.

Hiro smiled at the two. Asch spent some time with his sister. He told her about their family's condition after she had left.

"Mom has been better, Dad is as usual. They're glad to hear you're safe," Asch said.

"What about Kate and Joey?" Alicia asked.

"Kate's getting ready for the showcase at SFIT. Joey…well, he's Joey," her brother joked.

"Oh, she's registered?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, she was so excited when Dad approved," Asch replied, sighing.

"That's great! I'm sure she'll be able to get in," the younger boy exclaimed.

Asch nodded and suddenly said, "Oh look at the time! One more hour! I better get going...see you!"

He gave out a smirk to Hiro who gulped. Once Asch was out of the room, he quickly turned to Alicia who was already blushing. He gulped at her action but then he abruptly smiled. Alicia was confused.

"Close you eyes...and don't open it no matter what," he whispered.

Alicia obeyed. She was taken by surprised when another lip crashed onto hers. She tried to pry away but his hands were at her waist and the back of her head. She gasped when she could feel his tongue on her neck. Her body started to shiver as the hand behind her back touched her stomach. Hiro bit her skin leaving a clear mark. Alicia shuddered. The boy backed away after that, blushing hard. He covered his face with the back of his left hand when his girlfriend blinked at him.

"I won't go all the way..." he muttered.

Alicia nodded, blushing furiously. "Hmm..."

"L-Let's go get something to eat..." he offered.

"Okay..." Alicia replied.

He held her hand as they went down to the café. All eyes were on them. The customers started to glare at Alicia. She hid behind Hiro who protectively pulled her to the kitchen. Some customers circled Aunt Cass immediately, asking her questions. Hiro shook his head at their nosiness.

"Sorry, you have to see that..." Hiro sighed.

Shaking her head, she grabbed Hiro's arm. "It's okay..." she kissed his cheek.

Hiro forced a smile. She faintly blushed at her actions. It has been a while since she acted so bold. Hiro placed a hand on her head. He pulled her to rest on his shoulder. Alicia sighed. It was almost time for her to go back.

"I have your favourite donut here!" Aunt Cass called.

The two pulled away immediately, both blushing furiously. Aunt Cass chuckled at their reactions. She handed the donut to Alicia. The girl started to eat it while her boyfriend went to make her some drinks.

"You are very precious to Hiro," Aunt Cass whispered to her, glancing up at Hiro, "He never stops thinking about you. I'm glad he has someone he loves."

Then, she went back to the counter. Hiro came back with a cup of milked coffee. He smiled at his girlfriend. Alicia stared at her drink.

"H-Hiro..." she suddenly called, catching his attention.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Ummm...uuhhh..." she rolled her eyes nervously. "L-Let's go all the way..."

"Alicia, I can wait you know. We're still underage..." Hiro explained.

"I love you! I may not make it back you know?" she half shouted.

Hiro gulped. The boy gave in and slowly nodded his head. Alicia heaved a sigh of relief. They went back to his room. They told Baymax to guard the entrance. Alicia sat in bed with Hiro. He kept on staring at her small body.

"Are you really sure?" Hiro asked again.

Alicia nodded once. "Yes. I want you to be my first..." she whispered.

Hiro took off his shirt. Alicia looked away, embarrassed. Hiro reached up for her dress. He helped her slipped it off. Now she was even redder. She covered her face with her hands because she knew Hiro was staring at her half naked body.

"Hey, look at me... Keep your gaze on my eyes..." he soothed her.

Alicia turned to look at Hiro. Their eyes met. He was blushing too. Keeping his eyes on hers, he gently laid her on the bed and started to kiss her lips. Alicia braced for what was coming next.

* * *

Alicia was locked in the prison. She was holding her Hiro plush like always. Hiro had escorted her up to the prison. She smiled weakly at her boyfriend. Then she went to lie on the bed. Hiro had requested to see the chief. The police showed him the way.

"What brings you here, Hiro?" the chief asked.

Hiro placed the letter on his table. "A letter that gives a brief explanation of our plan to help Alicia..."

The chief took if, nodding to Hiro. He told him he would contact him once he read the letter. Hiro nodded. He took his leave after that. He contacted his friends to inform them about the plan and letter. Gogo suggested that he should inform Alicia's family as well. The boy agreed. He made his way to the Koizumi's place.

"Ah, Hiro! Come on in," Mr. Koizumi greeted him.

Hiro smiled and nodded. He went to sit with his girlfriend's father in the living room. Mrs. Koizumi joined them after serving some tea for the three of them.

"So, what brings you here?" the mother asked.

"Umm…I'm here to explain about our plan for Alicia and the last two men," Hiro started.

The couple glanced up at each other before turning back to the boy. Hiro flashed a nervous smile. The two nodded to him. He started to explain their plan to Alicia's parents. Asch was secretly listening too, with Kate. The two looked at each other.

Meanwhile, Alicia was having a hard time sleeping. She kept on having vague dreams about the time that she and her twin sister were kidnapped. It was driving her crazy.

"H-Hiro…" she whispered sadly.

A policeman was looking after her. He hated the job because Alicia is Hiro's girlfriend. They were told to give her extra care because of that. Most of the police hated if they were put on duty to watch over her. Even the female ones would beg for any other task. Alicia didn't mind at all. She knew the whole San Fransokyo hated her because of what she had done.

* * *

"_What do you want?" Ashley hissed._

"_Oh, don't you worry… We just need you to follow us…" one of the men surrounding them said._

"_A-Ashley…I'm scared…" Alicia whispered._

_They were taken to a basement. Ashley kept on standing in front of Alicia as the men called their boss. She looked around for a way to escape. Suddenly, one of the men grabbed her and pried her away from Alicia. The man tied Ashley at a pole, a few metres away from Alicia. Alicia was dragged away into a room._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" Ashley shouted angrily._

"_Ashley!" Alicia screamed._

"_What are you going to do to her?!" the older twin demanded._

"_Heh…don't worry. We're not allowed to hurt her," the man who was on the phone said to her._

_Ashley growled angrily. She could hear her sister screaming. Alicia was taken into a dark room. She couldn't see anything. Suddenly a sting landed on her skin. She screamed in pain. She suddenly felt hands around her body._

"_No!" she screamed._

_The hands were trying to take off her clothes. Alicia tried to fight them but another sting landed onto her back. She cried out her sister's name. She could feel the cold air touching her bare skin. She shivered out of the cold and trembled in fear. Another sting landed on her body._

"_Help!" her voice let out a scream._

"_Alicia!" she could hear Ashley's voice._

"_Ashley?" the younger twin whimpered._

"_Alicia! Hang in there!" the older one shouted out for her._

"_Ashley!" Alicia cried out loud._

"_Proceed to the next plan," the man who was torturing Alicia said to another one of his gang members._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, guys! Sorry to keep you waiting. Hee... ^^/  
I was a little busy and over the top. Anyway, in this chapter, Alicia will make her decision.  
Give it a read and enjoy. - (8/20/2016)**

Chapter 16

Alicia was brought to the place to accept visitors. She was confused why because she knew that Hiro would not be meeting her for a while. He had a lot to do was his excuse. Alicia stared at the two men in front of the transparent divider. Her eyes widened in shocked. Her breath became frantic in an instant. The policewoman held her shoulders to calm her down.

"Why are they here?" she growled.

The two men turned to each other. The one on the right turned to her and started an explanation, "We came here as asked by your friend…"

"The Big Hero 6 had asked us to come here and apologized to you," the one on the left said.

"Apologize?! You think that would be enough?!" Alicia shouted angrily, pushing the policewoman away, "You killed my sister!"

"It was an accident! We never knew she could die!" the one on the right defended himself.

"Y-Yeah…" his partner said.

"Apologizing can't bring my sister back!" Alicia screamed.

Her mind started to spin. She held her head, backing away to the walls. The policewoman could only watch her. She suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. The two men panicked. They were scared that she would kill them.

* * *

"_Alicia!" Ashley cried out, rushing up to her twin sister._

"_Ashley…" Alicia whimpered._

"_What a nuisance!" the man who was torturing Alicia shouted, aiming a gun at Ashley._

"_No, we can't do that!" the other warned him._

_As they were fighting, a few shots were heard. Ashley kept on hugging her sister to ease her. Alicia widened her eyes as five shots hit Ashley. Her twin sister was struggling to stay strong because she didn't want Alicia to worry. Alicia hugged her sister tight as well. She didn't want to let go._

_Ashley whispered, "I'm sorry…I failed to protect you…"_

_She fell onto the ground. Alicia shook her hard, calling out her name. The men stopped fighting. They stared at the two girls. Alicia kept on shaking her twin sister's body. The men panicked. A few minutes later, Alicia fell into silence. She didn't say anything, but her fists were clenched at her side. Ashley's body was laid on the floor. The men backed away._

"_You…killed…my…sister," Alicia growled._

* * *

"Warrghhhhh!" Alicia screamed.

"What's going on?!" Hiro barged into the room.

He saw Alicia in such a state. The boy rushed to hug her. Alicia abruptly stopped screaming. Hiro hugged her tightly. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Hiro released his hold on her. She grabbed onto him, crying hard. Hiro looked dejectedly at the girl. He caressed her hair as he did. The two men were speechless. Carla came up to them.

"Thanks for making an effort. You guys can go home before she goes out of control again," she said to them.

"Y-Yes!" one of them said.

"Tell her we're really sorry. Our mission was to kidnap them at the time, but one of our members was angry at Ashley for trying to protect. The shots were an accident…" the other one explained.

"I get it. Thanks," Carla forced a smile.

Hans came up to her after that. They both looked at the crying Alicia. Hiro was busy comforting her like always. The policewoman was standing at the door, scared of Alicia. Hans sighed.

"We really need to rehabilitate her..." Hans said.

"It's the only way, huh?" Carla asked.

"Yes. Right now, that is the only thing I could think of," the man explained.

"H-Hiro…" Alicia sobbed, gripping onto him tighter.

"I won't leave your side. I promise…" he whispered to her.

The chief came into the room as well. Hiro stared at him. He observed the crying girl and the boy holding her. Hiro didn't say anything but his eyes were expressing what he wanted to say. The chief sighed.

"Hiro, you may take her back for the time being," he suddenly said.

"What?" Hiro and Alicia exclaimed at the same time.

"I will sort everything out with her parents and Hans," the chief explained.

Alicia and Hiro gazed at each other. They turned to look at the chief who smiled and nodded. He gave them a condition: Alicia can only stay inside the café until they reached a decision for her. The two accepted the condition. Hiro helped Alicia to stand up on her feet. She flashed a small smile at her boyfriend. The boy nodded to her.

"Come to my room to fill in some paperwork, Hiro," the chief said to the two.

"I'll wait with her" Carla volunteered.

Hiro smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

He went ahead to catch up with the chief. Carla stood beside Alicia, observing her. Alicia was staring at the floor, thinking about something. She didn't bother the girl. They went to sit on a bench in the waiting room. Most people there avoided sitting close to them. Alicia didn't feel hurt at all. She knew why they were afraid of her. Carla sighed when some people called for her to stay away from Alicia. The blonde shot a glare before pulling Alicia's head to rest on her shoulder. The younger girl bit her lower lip, trying hard not to cry. She was tired of crying and burdening everyone who wished to help her. She clenched her fists, holding in her sobs.

"It's not your fault they hate you..." Carla whispered to her.

"Hmm..." the girl nodded.

Whispers about her could be heard. She didn't listen but Carla did. Alicia's sobs subsided when Hiro appeared. The boy was ready to take her back. A man grabbed his shoulder before he could reach her.

"You should stay away from her!" he warned.

"Y-Yeah! She could kill you anytime!" a woman agreed.

A girl nodded and said, "She's scary!"

More voices of protests were heard. Carla wrapped her arms around Alicia, looking at the people surrounding them. She shook her head to Hiro. The boy nodded to her. Carla and Alicia went straight to the exit. Gogo's car was already waiting for them. Hiro ran out of the police station.

"Can't they leave you alone or something?" Carla asked Hiro.

"I'm their hero..." Hiro muttered, sighing.

Alicia didn't say anything. She kept on staring at her hands. Hiro glanced up at his girlfriend. He took her right hand into his left one, grabbing her attention. She flashed a meek smile. Hiro kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms.

She whispered softly, "I'm sorry…"

Once they arrived at the café, Hiro and Alicia entered through the back door. They went straight to his room. Carla and Gogo went to explain everything to Aunt Cass and the rest of the gang.

"So, she's staying here for the time being?" Honey asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. She seems to calm down around Hiro, so it's convenient," Carla remarked.

"That's actually true. Asch agreed as well," Wasabi spoke, telling them what Asch had asked them to do for Alicia.

Gogo placed her cup on the table and sighed. "Still, with her current state, she may have to go away… Like the first plan," she said.

Silent fell on them. They looked away sadly, thinking of Hiro's reaction if Alicia was to go away. Mr. Koizumi and Hans had already worked out the papers for her to be transferred. They could only hope for the best.

Meanwhile, Hiro took off his hoodie and placed it on his chair. Alicia was taking a shower. Baymax was active under her request. The boy sat in bed, looking straight at a picture of his brother. He sighed. Baymax looked over to the boy.

"Hiro, are you alright?" he asked out of concern.

"Am I doing the right thing, Baymax? Everyone is turning against me because of my decision to protect Alicia," Hiro muttered sadly.

"You did what heart believes is right, Hiro. Alicia is precious to you," Baymax remarked.

"Yes, but the people of San Fransokyo are also precious to me," the boy sighed.

Baymax tilted his head to the side. "Based on the memories of you and Alicia, I believe you are doing the right thing, Hiro," he spoke up his mind.

They didn't know that Alicia had heard everything. She was drying up her body with a towel close to the bathroom door. She didn't mean to hear anything because it was just a coincidence. She bit her lower lip and knocked on the door.

"H-Hiro, I'm coming out…" she said.

Hiro stood up immediately. "O-Okay! The clothes are on the bed. I'll be downstairs if you need me," he replied, running out of the room.

Baymax followed the boy. Alicia came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She reached for the t-shirt and shorts Hiro had placed on the bed for her. It was weird that the clothes were in her size but she shrugged it off. Once she was done, she went to the living room. Hiro was there. He flashed a smile at her.

"Do you want to eat? I'll make something," Hiro asked.

Shaking her head, Alicia said, "Hiro…I've…made up my mind."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I think I'll go to that rehabilitation center," she said.

"What? Why? Can't you get cured here?" Hiro asked, shocked at her decision.

He looked away from her. Alicia felt really guilty for having to leave him. She sat beside Hiro on the sofa. Placing a hand on his clenched one, she gazed into his eyes. He was forced to do the same thing. It was as if he could read her mind. A tear trickled down her right cheek. Hiro rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded. "Hmm…" she sobbed.

That night, Hiro and Alicia slept side by side. Hiro gazed into her eyes and she did the same thing. He played with her bangs, smiling. Their eyes were swollen. They spent the whole day inside his room, crying most of the hours. Hiro wiped away a tear that was threatening to come out of Alicia's left eye. Alicia kept her hands in front of her chest, clenched together like she was praying. She kept her gaze on Hiro's eyes.

* * *

Mr. Koizumi entered the police station early in the morning, ignoring the stares that people were giving him. Hans greeted him. They both made their way to the chief's office. The chief gestured them to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk.

"I heard what you did," the father started.

"Yes, but I approved, Sir," Hans stood up for the chief.

"I know. I actually wanted to thank you for doing so," Mr. Koizumi said.

"Why is that?" the chief asked.

"I want her to make her own decision," he said, full of determination. "I trust my daughter…"

"I see…" the chief said.

Hans took out a paper which happened to be a contract stating that he would watch over Alicia at the rehabilitation center. Mr. Koizumi nodded and signed it without a second thought. He told Hans to come to his house to get his wife's approval.

"How is she by the way?' Hans asked out of concerned.

"She has been better. She decided to visit Alicia today, with Kate. You can come by in the evening," the father explained.

They discussed further plans about Alicia and about other issues that were a bother as well. The chief jot down some notes that he thought would be useful for his future work. Mr. Koizumi is a well-known man who was said to own a few estates around the city. He is always very resourceful.

Meanwhile, Hiro and Alicia was still sleeping when Kate and Mrs. Koizumi arrived. Aunt Cass didn't think twice before sending the guests to Hiro's bedroom. The sight shocked the mother and she fainted in an instant. Kate was just surprised but also, very angry. Hiro and Alicia were in the same bed. His arms were wrapped around hers. Not to mention, their clothes were scattered on the floor which could only mean one thing. Kate was fuming up.

"Hiro, you pervert!" she shouted, shaking the whole building.

"H-Huh?" the boy woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He panicked when he saw his girlfriend's mother and sister. His sweat dropped. Kate landed a punch on his stomach. Hiro gasped and cringed. Alicia was still fast asleep, not giving a care for the world.

"I'll give you two minutes to clear things and wake my sister up!" Kate ordered.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Hiro obeyed, running around the room.

Kate showed her mother to the living room. She didn't want her to faint again. Hiro reached the living room in five minutes. Alicia practically dragged herself there because she was still sleepy.

"What have you been up to last night, huh?" Kate teased her sister.

"Kate…" Mrs. Koizumi shook her head sternly, looking at Alicia.

Alicia grinned sheepishly. She didn't know how to explain what they did last night. Hiro apologized again. The mother sighed. Alicia made some tea for all of them. They sat at the dining table to talk.

"I'm glad you're doing fine, my dear," Alicia's mother said to her.

"Why, yes. I'm happy to see you all better," she replied with a smile.

Mrs. Koizumi nodded, sipping her tea. "Well, I heard you've made your decision."

Alicia glanced up at Hiro before replying, "Y-Yes. I want to heal myself, forget my past and build a future for myself…"

"Wise choice. I pray that you will be alright," the mother said.

They hugged before Alicia sent them off via the garage. She didn't want Aunt Cass' customers running away because of her. Hiro wrapped his right arm around her waist. She turned to him with a frown.

"What did I do wrong?" Hiro asked.

She sighed. "Nothing. Let's go and make lunch," she said.

"Okay…" Hiro hummed, following behind her.

They made lunch and called for Aunt Cass to eat with them. Hiro's friends helped to look at the café while they ate. After that, Alicia spent some time with the gang and Baymax as well. In the evening, Hiro took Alicia out flying yet again. He had made an armor just for her. She appreciated his efforts and showed her gratitude with a kiss on his cheek. Hiro faintly blushed at his reward.

"Thank you, Hiro…" she mumbled to herself.

That night, they did the same thing, sleeping side by side. The next morning was the day he had to send her off to the port. He wanted to cherish his final hours with her. She was smiling in her sleep. Hiro placed his lips on hers.

"I love you, Alicia…" he whispered.

Alicia snored softly. Hiro pulled her body closer to his, trying hard not to cry. After all, he would see her again. Right?

* * *

Alicia stared at the ferry in front of her. She was holding onto her duffel bag full of things she would be needing at the center. She turned around to see her friends and family. They were all smiling at her. Her brother came up to her. He patted her head.

"Get cured and come back, okay?" he said, giving a peck on her head.

"I will…" she replied, pushing him away.

Her parents came up to her. They pulled her into a hug. "We love you," they whispered.

"I love you two," she sobbed.

The gang said their goodbye from where they were standing. Hiro was last to come up to her. His eyes were swollen and his cheeks were puffy. Alicia giggled at the sight. She wrapped her arms around his torso, silencing him.

"We'll see each other again, I promise…" she reassured him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he replied, "I believe you…"

"Miss, it's time," Hans called.

Alicia nodded. She gazed into Hiro's eyes. "I love you, Hiro."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys! I hope you love this chapter! I enjoyed writing this part and I have no idea why...**  
**Anyway, do tell me what you think of it. This story will come to and end soon... - (_9/12/2016_)**

Chapter 17

"Is everyone here?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Hmm...Our very important person isn't here yet," Gogo said, smiling.

The woman groaned and rushed back up to get Hiro. They were at the cafe's entrance. Aunt Cass, Gogo, Honey, Wasabi and Fred. They were waiting for Asch and Kate. That day was the fateful day: Alicia's return. When the aunt got to his room, she stopped at the entrance. Hiro was staring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a t-shirt with a robot picture on it and a pair of tracksuits. His hair was gelled but he kept it in his own style. He was still wearing sneakers. He spun around, facing his aunt.

"Is this okay?" he asked her about his attire.

The woman smiled and nodded. "She'll love you no matter what."

Hiro nodded, scratching his head. "I just...want to impress her. It's been two years. Did you see the last picture Hans sent us?"

"Yes. She's become a fine young lady," Aunt Cass remarked.

"I'm a little nervous..." Hiro sighed.

Aunt Cass gazed at her nephew's figure. Over the years, Hiro had gotten two heads taller than her, his biceps and triceps were showing muscles and his face was mature enough for an eighteen-year-old. Every girl around their block would squeal like crazy fans when they saw him. A lot of admirers would send him letters and invitations to their birthdays. On Valentine's Day, for the past two years, he had been hiding inside his room. All girls would be visiting the café in hope to see him there.

"You'll be fine. Alicia will like you," she reassured him.

Cars honking and Kate's voice could be heard. Aunt Cass patted Hiro's back a few times. The young man flashed a smile. He looked over at the photo of an eighteen-year-old Alicia. In the photo, she was comforting a crying child. She has a gentle expression. She looked like a very kind and loving mother.

* * *

Alicia was pacing around her cabin in the ferry. Hans had gone off to find her some light snacks. A child, about one year old, sat on the bed, watching her. He had ruffled brown hair and round black eyes. His skin was a bit tanned, just like Alicia's. The young lady sat on the chair, taking out her compact powder. She started to fix her long hair, touched pink lipstick and check her eyes. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She tied her hair to her left. The boy kept on staring at her, blinking his eyes in confusion. She flashed a quick smile to him.

"I've got you some cookies!" Hans announced, barging in.

"Wargh!" Alicia exclaimed, startled.

Hans laughed. The boy giggled when he saw him. Hans flashed a smiled at him, pinching his cheek gently. Alicia shook her head. She took the packet of cookies. Hans handed her an orange juice in a box. She opened it and gave it to the boy. He took it, starting to sip on it happily. Alicia munched on a cookie. Hans handed her his phone.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A photo of them waiting for you. Asch sent it," Hans explained.

Alicia took it and stared. She caught sight of Hiro and smiled. She abruptly felt embarrassed because she had only grown an inch or two taller over the two years they were apart. She didn't look any different in her opinion, but Hiro did. He looked more grown up and more mature than her. The little boy hopped into her lap, surprising her. She hugged him dearly.

"He's going to love you," Hans said, rubbing the boy's head.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Hans," Alicia said.

Hans nodded to her. "You've turned out to be finer than ever."

She nodded and thanked him again for his kind words. Hans left the two alone. Alicia hugged the boy tighter. He looked up at her and cooed. She flashed a smile.

"We're going to meet someone important today..." she whispered.

The boy giggled and smiled. Alicia gazed into his innocent eyes. She wondered what people would think of her.

The ferry came to a stop. They had arrived. Alicia stood up. Hans picked the boy up. They walked out of the cabin and onto the deck. Once they were there, they checked around for the people who were expecting them. Alicia caught sight of her brother and little sister. Kate pulled Asch, pointing towards Alicia. The eighteen-year-old stepped down to the harbour. Kate rushed in to hug her. Alicia returned the hug, smiling at her brother. Asch nodded to her. The gang and Aunt Cass ran up to her as well. Hiro dragged himself to where she was.

"You didn't grow any taller," Asch joked.

"I know, right?" Alicia sighed.

"How was it?" Kate asked.

"It was nice. I had a lot of fun...and I think I will be fine from now on," Alicia replied.

"Did you have any difficulties? Did people bash you?" Honey asked out of concerns.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. Some of the people there have bigger problems than me and some are very kind and welcoming."

She looked at everyone in circling her. Her eyes caught sight of Hiro who was not looking at her at all. He was blushing, though. The gang smiled as Alicia went up to him. Kate elbowed Asch with a smirk. Asch nodded to her. Hiro took a glimpse of his girlfriend before looking away again. Alicia clenched her hands together in front of her. It was embarrassing to be hugging him after so long of not seeing each other. Because of the heights, she looked more of a little sister than his girlfriend.

"I missed you," she whispered.

The young man didn't react. Hans made an appearance with the boy. Kate cooed at how cute he was, wanting to cuddle him. The boy stuck his tongue out. Asch laughed when Kate fumed up. The little boy's eyes welled up in tears, scared of all the strangers staring at him. Aunt Cass widened her eyes in surprise. To her, the boy looked almost exactly like Hiro when he was that age. Hiro blinked in confusion when his aunt turned to look at him. The boy broke away from Hans' hold. Hans let him go. He started to toddle up to Alicia. He pulled at her skirt, staring at the man talking to her with his right thumb in his mouth. Hiro kept his eyes on the boy.

"This is..." Alicia gulped, gazing at the boy, "Our son..."

"I have a son?" Hiro asked her, still keeping his gaze on the boy.

The boy hid behind Alicia, scared. Hiro slapped his forehead, delighted and happy. The boy was about to cry. Alicia squatted down beside him.

"Jake, honey, this is your father..." she said softly to him.

The boy shook his head when Hiro extended his right hand to him. He started to wail. Alicia smiled apologetically at Hiro. She picked him up to calm him. He kept on crying.

"I think he's hungry..." she muttered.

Hiro nodded. They decided to head to the Koizumi's house. Mrs. Koizumi and her husband were waiting for them all. Joey was there as well. The wife brightened up when she saw two cars and Asch's motorbike coming up to their lawn. She rushed to welcome their daughter but froze when she saw her holding a child. Mr. Koizumi's expression changed. Alicia flashed a smile to them. Hans whispered to the two that he would explain everything.

"I have to put him to sleep..." Alicia said.

"Right. I'll go get a futon for him," her mother said.

The others scrambled into the living room to listen to Hans' reports and explanation. Hans was about to start but Mr. Koizumi cut him off with a question.

"How did my daughter have a child?"

"That's..." Hans said, glancing up at Hiro, "We found out after two months we arrived at the centre. The doctor advised her to forget about the baby and focus on the rehabilitation."

"The doctor asked her to abort the baby?!" Aunt Cass exclaimed.

"Yes...but she couldn't bare doing so..." Hans said, sighing, "She kept on telling me that Jake is Hiro's and her child, the symbol of their love for each other."

Alicia's father nodded and told him to proceed with his reports. Hans obliged. He showed them a few pictures and written reports about Alicia's progress. Basically, the rehab did a lot of things to occupy her from thinking about murdering. She did a lot of charity works around the town to gain some clarity. They even sent her off in the jungles to teach her survival skills. Hans helped her where necessary such as contacting her family and friends and sending them progress like the pictures they would always obtain from him. He told them that after giving birth to Jake, Alicia was a bit weak but she kept her rehab going. She worked as a PR for a while but it was too stressful and weak. She became a caretaker at an orphanage instead, to give her baby a nurturing environment to live in. Jake grew up under Alicia and the orphanage's watch. He was not registered at any hospital as a legal child yet.

"He doesn't have a father, so it was difficult. Alicia didn't want me to help. She wanted her child to have his real surname," Hans explained.

Hiro looked down. Alicia came downstairs with a happy face. She knew that they were discussing her so she didn't bother them. Hans had gone through with her what he was going to tell everyone. She had already taken out the details that they do not need to know. She went to the kitchen to make some drinks for all of them. Asch saw her, so he went to the kitchen too.

"That child..." he started.

"I'm keeping him no matter what anyone says. He's my son...and Hiro's," Alicia spoke up.

She was trembling. Asch pulled her into his arms, soothing her. She hid her face in his hug. She was scared of her own decision. Hiro came into the kitchen. Asch snatched the tray that Alicia had readied and rushed back to the living room, leaving the two alone. She smiled weakly at Hiro. Hiro smiled too.

"Can I...see our child?" he asked.

"S-Sure, but don't make too much noises or he'll wake up..." Alicia said.

Hiro nodded. He followed her to her room. Jake was sleeping on the futon right next to Alicia's bed. Hiro sat beside Alicia. They watched their son sleeping.

"He has your hair and eyes," Alicia remarked. "Really reminds me of you."

"Yeah, but his hair is your colour and his eyes are as innocent as yours," Hiro replied.

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. She rested her head on his chest. He smiled at her. Jake suddenly stirred in his sleep. He made soft grunting before going back to sleep. Hiro caressed the boy's head. Asch and Kate came in with their parents.

"The others had gone back... Asch will send Hiro back after dinner," Mr. Koizumi said.

Mrs. Koizumi sat beside the couple. Alicia had pushed away from Hiro, blushing madly. Hiro glanced up at Mr. Koizumi. He was nervous that he had been holding on to Alicia in front of her father. No matter what, the man scared him the most.

"Hiro, I would like to speak to you," the man suddenly said.

Hiro stood up. "Y-Yes sir!" he stuttered.

Alicia looked at him worriedly. He winked at her to show that he would be fine. He followed her father out of the room. Jake stirred again and started to cry. Alicia picked him up and started singing him a lullaby.

"M-May I?" Mrs. Koizumi asked, extending her hands.

Alicia nodded. She placed Jake into her arms. Mrs. Koizumi kept her gaze on the boy. She was touched that her daughter now has a son. She would never care what society would think of her. Certain people could never accept an illegitimate child, a single mother with no husband or a young girl having a child at such an age. Alicia smiled at her mother's expression. She was glad that Jade was accepted.

Meanwhile, Hiro and Mr. Koizumi were out on the small balcony in his reading room. The young man was nervous, or course. He was facing his girlfriend's father after all. Mr. Koizumi had his back facing him, staring at the sky. For a few minutes, they just stood there in silence. Hiro decided to tell him his plan.

"S-Sir," he started.

Mr. Koizumi interrupted him, "Do you really love my daughter, Hiro?"

"W-What?" Hiro stuttered.

"Do you love my daughter?" the man turned to look at him.

Hiro nodded and said, "Yes. I would never do such things if I do not love her. Being with Alicia makes me feel like I should be a better boyfriend. I have never felt so overprotective like when I'm around her."

"Hmm?" the father raised a brow.

Smiling, he continued, "Alicia is very kind, sweet, gentle and of course, a cry baby…but if it weren't for her, I don't think I'll ever turn out like this. So, Sir…from the bottom of my heart, I really love Alicia Koizumi."

Mr. Koizumi smiled at the young man. He stepped closer to him. Hiro was smiling too. The man patted his shoulder.

"You have my blessing. Please protect Jake as well," he muttered.

"Sir?" Hiro said.

"I already knew. You really are the right man for her," Mr. Koizumi explained.

Hiro nodded. They went back to Alicia's room. Jake was playing with Kate and Joey. The five-year-old boy pointed towards the stairs to show where Alicia and her mother had gone to. Mr. Koizumi patted the young man's back before proceeding to his study room again. He wanted to do some light reading before dinner. Alicia suddenly came up the stairs.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Uh…sure," Hiro replied with a smile.

Alicia nodded. She went inside her room to get her baby. Jake cooed happily when he saw her mother.

"He's really sweet, unlike Joey when he was this age," Kate said, teasing her little brother.

Joey looked angrily at her. "I heard from Mom that you're such a handful too when you were Jake's age."

"What did you say?!" Kate shouted angrily.

"Now, now, you'll scare Jake," Alicia stopped them.

Joey went to his room to play some video games. Kate went to her room as well to start on a new project. Alicia was left with Hiro and Jake. The baby kept his stare on Hiro who nervously smiled. Hiro was worried that Jake would start crying again. The baby giggled, extending his hands to Hiro. The man blinked in confusion.

"I think he wants you to hold him," Alicia said.

"I've never held a baby before!" Hiro replied, scratching his temple.

"Here, I'll teach you," Alicia said.

In two minutes, Jake was hugging Hiro. The mother smiled at the two. Hiro grinned tensely. It was his first time holding a baby, not to mention Jake is his baby. Kate called out that dinner was ready. The two went downstairs. While they ate, Jake was playing in the living room. They would take a glance at him once in a while in case he caught hold of anything dangerous.

* * *

Hiro helped Aunt Cass to open the café like always. Some girls were already waiting by the entrance. They knew that every Friday and Monday, Hiro would be the one unlocking the door. There still 10 minutes before work hour. Hiro was busy wiping a table.

"Your fans are already here," Aunt Cass said.

Sighing, he replied, "I'm happy that they didn't come here just to watch me all day, but still…I don't want to give them false hope."

"It's hard being so popular, huh?" a familiar voice said.

Hiro turned around to see Alicia at the counter with Jake in her arms. She flashed a smile at him. All the girls outside gasped and growled angrily, wondering who the young lady was.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked her.

"She came to get her old job back," Aunt Cass answered for her.

"Well, that…and someone misses his Daddy," she said, glancing up at Jake.

"Dadda…" Jake muttered, holding his hands out to Hiro.

Hiro gave out a small grin. He took the boy into his arms and cuddled him lovingly. Aunt Cass gestured Alicia into the kitchen to take more donuts out to the display. She followed the woman. Hiro went to unlock the entrance. They kept their glare on Jake as they saw them.

"Dadda," the baby gripped onto his shirt, scared.

"Who's this baby?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, whose baby is this?" another one asked.

Hiro smiled and replied calmly, "Mine. His name is Jake."

"What?!" his fans exclaimed, shocked.

Alicia came by to take Jake off his hands so that he could help Aunt Cass. The girls glared at the young lady.

"Are you the one who has seduced Hiro?" one of them shouted to her.

"Hey! You're that girl who he protected two years ago, right?!" another one pointed an accusing finger towards her.

"You shouldn't be here!"

"You should just die and let us have Hiro!"

"Yeah! Why did he even protect you?!"

Alicia turned to Hiro and shook her head. She was fine with whatever insults they were throwing at her. As long as she could be with Hiro and Jake, she would be fine.

"I'll be helping in the kitchen," she whispered to Hiro before going back inside.

Hiro sighed. He turned to the angry girls. Then, he went back inside to mind the cash register. Arietta and Meredith made an appearance. They were excited to hear that their best friend was back with a baby. They stepped into the café to see so many girls.

"Hiro has his hands full…" Meredith muttered.

"I guess so. Come on, let's go see if we can help," Arietta replied, walking up to the counter.

"Hey, girls," Hiro greeted them.

"Hey, Hiro. Where's Alicia?" Arietta asked.

"Where's her baby? I heard he's cute," Meredith said, poking her head here and there.

Hiro pointed to the kitchen. The two nodded. They went to see their friend. Jake was in the baby seat, playing with some toys Hiro had specially made for him. They hugged Alicia who was delighted to see them. Arietta and Meredith stayed there, playing with Jake.

"So, are you anywhere closer to marrying him?" Meredith teased.

Alicia furiously blushed. "I d-don't know if he's going to ask…" she muttered a reply.

"Awww! Of course, he is! He loves you," Arietta said.

The young lady smiled sweetly. She kept on doing her work. Aunt Cass was there, listening to them. She giggled when Alicia blushed. She went back to the café to help entertain the customers. Some of them were already asking about Alicia and saying that they shouldn't be mingling with her even after her rehab. Hiro shook it off because Alicia was perfectly fine. She didn't leave the kitchen so that the customers would not be scared and leave.

"There's not much customer today," Hiro muttered, sighing.

"It's still early. Besides, I think your fans are already spreading rumours about Alicia," Aunt Cass spoke her thoughts out.

"I'm really sorry. I never thought people would still remember her," he sighed sadly.

His aunt smiled and shook her head. "It's alright. Anyway, when are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Hiro asked absentmindedly.

The aunt giggled and said, "You know what I mean. Don't wait until some else takes her away from you."

"Who would…?" Hiro asked.

Aunt Cass pointed towards the window. Some boys about his age were peering and talking. Hiro sighed, looking at his aunt annoyingly. His aunt laughed at her own joke and walked away. Hiro glanced up at Alicia who was busy feeding Jake at the time. He smiled at the girl whom he has feelings too.


End file.
